Gate: Where Psychos and Hunters Unites (what are the odd?)
by Dannyjensen
Summary: Set after a fictional ending of Borderlands 2. Angel and Roland survives, but Handsome Jack got away. When the Empire decided to invade Pandora, an intelligent Psycho, hated by his own brethren plunge himself into the middle of the invasion. Will he and his buddies be able to form an alliance with the vault Hunters and the girls from the other world to fight the Empire?
1. Chapter 1

Gate: Where Psychos and Common folks unites (what are the odd?).

Chapter 1: A bloody greeting.

 _Pandora, Morning, unknown time… Titan's End.._

It's another typical day in Titan's end bandit camp. Nothing going on but the goons sitting around, either chatting, hyped up on drugs and torture their poor prisoners. The big burly bruisers are lifting weighs that made from dead bodies as they always do. The psychos; just wandering around, muttering their random crazy thoughts. For decades, the Psycho has been a important part of the bandits's "corps" around the planet of Pandora, their immense speed, strength, brutality and fearless nature has earned them the respect and fear from their buddies.

Things has been quite quite around the borderlands of Pandora after the defeat of the Enclave and The Warrior. Roland,Lilith,Mordecai,Brick and the new team of Vault hunters Axton, Maya, Gaige,Zero and Salvador managed to save Angel's live, the daughter of Handsome Jack and defeat the mighty ancient eridian bio weapon called "The Warrior". However there is a trade-off. They let Handsome Jack got away. Angel has cuts all ties with her father since he was an asshole. She found a new life as a vault hunter stationed in New Haven

However, there will always be a "black sheep" in every flocks, in this case, a gray sheep. As two Psycho were kicking a corpse that's been dead for weeks, already reeks of stinks and spilling out liquids. A deep,raspy and young voice came up behind "Hey dumbs-dumbs! That's a dead body! It won't scream even if you tardyboys chop it's nuts off!"

The two Psychos turned around to see another Psycho, this one was.. different from the rest, not in appearance. The guy wears the same orange pants with straps and steel-toed boots like the rest. He was about the same heights as his buddies. His complexion was paler compare to the rest. He was skinny but muscular, topless, exposing his muscles, various tattoos. And one particular tattoo on his back that reads "Smrt and Luvin' it" and of course his face was covered with the Pyscho's signature gas mask with two red line running down both sides. He's also have a white Mohawk that was slightly slicked back.

For most Psychos, intelligence is not one of their attributes. But this guy however, was a gray sheep of the flock. He somehow retain his intelligent and enough common decencies to NOT to kill most of the things in his wake. He can speak good grammar and have sufficient knowledge AND obsessions about safety in the working environments, thanks to 9 toes who he worked for before his demise under Roland's team. He's still a psychopath at heart, he still kills people, in the most brutal ways he can think off and enjoys it. He also like to bring his tomahawk to a gunfight just like his buddies. But he's much smarter than the average bandit, if not all of them.

The bandits "family" dislike him for both helping the citizens of Pandora clearing out their wanted lists on the side and helping them with raiding towns and villages, AND sparing the women and childrens. His intelligence made him a freak in the others eyes. He's the gray sheep of the flock. His buddies doesn't like him, but he's still "family" so they keep him around.

The two psycho shouted at the smart one "FREAK!" and walk off, but not before one of them stomp the dead body in the head one more time before he leaves. The smart Pyscho doesn't seems to be angry as he silently walk off.

He took out his tomahawk and juggling it up and down as he walk toward a group of bandit sitting by one of the tents, chatting. The Psycho sat down next to them after he plunge the tomahawk on the ground.

The mood became awkward for the bandit as they recognize who he was, It wasn't easy to recognize who's who when it comes to psycho, they don't have names, they look mostly the same. But not for this guy, everyone in Titan's end can see him from a mile away.

The Pyscho starts the conversation by saying "The fuck happened to your left arm Bood?"

The bandit named Bood reply "Fucking bitch with a half shaved mullet chop it off with her… weird power!"

The Psycho then put one hand on his mask while pointing the other hand at the one-arm bandit and laughed like kid before he said "I TOLD YOU! I FUCKING TOLD YOU!"

The bandit name Bood frowned "Oh shut up ya uppity freak! At least I don't works for those goody-two shoes like SOMEONE in dis here camp!"

The Psycho said nothing as he just punch Bood in the face, knocking him out instantly, he's still a maniac afterall, god knows how would he chose to react to people's comment about him and his choices in live.

The other bandits just silently stared at the KO'ed buddy and look back at the smart Psycho who were cracking his knuckles wrapped with bandages stained with black as he asked them "Any raids today?"

One of the bandit reply "Uh…yea…I think there's one… some caravans are coming in throught Fryarstones! Heard they got weapons, shield generators and drugs! You comin'?"

The Psycho silent for a couple of second before he said "Nah! Got some bounties to collect!" and stood up.

Before he walk away, one of the bandits asked "Hey why the fuck do you like working for the people we suppose to kill anyway?"

The Psycho crack his neck, pick up his tomahawk and said "I like killing! Doesn't matter who I kill for!" and walk off.

After he's out of eyesight, one of the bandit said "I can't believe we're actually friends with that freak! We have code ya know? We let him stay cause 9 toes told us so… and he's fucking dead! Lousy dead people's will honoring code…"

One other bandit seems surprise "Wait… we have codes?"

…

 _Somewhere in the badlands…_

A group of raiders were holed up in a small abandon weather station. The leader seems to be on his toes as he pacing back and forth in front of his goons, shouting " YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! I TOLD YOU TO OPEN THE FUCKING SAFE! NOT BLOWING IT UP!" inside the weather station's main building.

One of the goons was shaking as he said "Bu…But the safe was locked boss!"

The boss quickly yelled right in his face "THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MORONS THINK I GOT THIS BLOWTORCH FOR? TO WARM UP MY ASS?"

The goons said nothing. The boss draws his pistol, a mean looking caustic revolver and shoot one of his goons dead then continued "Let that be an example the next time you dirt-brain mess things up!"

Suddenly they heard a scream of pain outside. The leader walk out with his goons to see what happened. They saw a Psycho repeatedly cutting up one of his guards with his tomahawk. Blood was covering his body and mask. The poor bastard is a big pile of bloody mess by the time the Psycho done with him.

The lone psycho look right at the leader and his goons before he crack his neck and pull his tomahawk out of the dead guard's crotch.

The leader doesn't said a word as he raised his sidearm and open fire. This only intensify the Psycho's blood-thirst. In the badlands, even the bad seeds of Pandora are at a civil war between themselves. Raiders doesn't like bandits and the other way around. They fought each others from times to times. So a Psycho killing a raiders is nothing new in Pandora.

The Psycho took the first bullet. But was unfazed by the pain. He retaliate by throwing his tomahawk right at one of the goons. Nailed him in the head. As the goon fall dead on the ground. The Pscyho charged forward with his bare-hands and a wild scream.

This set the leader and his remaining goon back a bit as they startled by his scream. But that doesn't stop the raider's group leader from firing at the Psycho. Most of his shot misses due to the Psycho's immense speed.

The leader quickly back away, leaving his goons behind as they fired blindly at their attacker. The Psycho dodges the lousy shots and lunged at one of the goons. Pin him down on the ground by driving both his thumb down on the raider's eyes socket like a drill. The force of this attack crushed the raider's eyes. Making blood spew out. As the raider screamed in pain, the Psycho drove harder. His thumbs actually went deeper and a loud *squish* sound can be heard. His thumbs has went throught the skull's eyesockets and crushed the brain. Killing the raider.

The remaining goons and their boss look in horror as they reload their weapons. The Psycho stood up, went to recover his tomahawk and tiled his head then look at the rest of his prey before he charged toward them.

One of the goon open fired on the Psycho but his smg were jammed. Taking this chance, the Psycho grabbed the goon's gonads and crush it in 1 second flat with his barehand. The leader and his other goons step back in fear as they saw blood dripping down on the goon's pants. He was twitching rapidly due to shock and the horrifying pain that no man should endure throughout his lifetime. Not satisfied yet, the Psycho then rip both of his balls out and raised them up the air. This further instill fear in the rest of his preys. They were shaking as they look upon the pair of bloody and crushed pair of balls in the Psycho's hand.

With the pair of balls still in his hand, The Psycho quickly lunged toward the nearest goon, pin him onto the ground and beat him to dead with the other goon's balls while he gave out a eerie, wild battlecry.

Before the raiders could do anything; the Psycho quickly jumped at the next goon, and slam his tomahawk downward, splitting his head in half. He quickly pulls the tomahawk out, dodge another bullet and spun around as he aim for the next goon and slice his head off with a spinning slash.

As the headless body fell to the ground, the Psycho threw his tomahawk at the leader, who quickly grabbed his last goon and use him as a meat shield. The goon managed to yelled in pain before he die as the blade penetrated his chest.

The leader let go of the body and fire at the Psycho again. Hitting him in the stomach. But once again, it didn't faze him at all even when bloods are flowing out from the wound.

The Psycho then said "You're gonna wish you haven't done that!"

He then grabbed the leader's arm and brake it by holding the leader's elbow upward and drove his own elbow downward, creating a loud crack and a scream from the leader. Forcing him to let go of the revolver.

The Psycho then pickup his tomahawk and chop his broken arm off. Further intensifies the pain. At this point the leader couldn't even scream.

The Psycho crack his neck and said "Ah…I love the smell of blood in the morning! Smell like… chicken and money!"

Without letting the leader retort, the Psycho proceeds by chopping his head off with a golf-like swing.

…

 _New haven… A Couple of hours later.._

Everyone was casually doing their daily biddings around town, Scooter's shop new manager still working on one of his cars ever since he moved to Sanctuary. Roland, Lilith Maya, Axton, Brick, Gaige along with her trusty robot Deathtrap and Angel was at the pub nearby after they just finish another bounty. Salvador, Zer0 and Mordecai has business in the Sanctuary.

It's been a couple of years after Handsome Jack defeat, the search for the vaults of the eridians are far from over for the teams. Now they have a new additional member. Handsome Jack former daughter, Angel. She decided to join the team in order to thank them for what they've done for her and the folks of Pandora. She and Gaige seems to get along as fine as two loving sisters. The group didn't get any new leads on the other vaults beside a map. But since everyone in Pandora is searching for them. Eventually, clues will turn up. So the team decide to take a break from the intense action and settle for a more… relaxing entertainment: bounty hunting. Partly to help Angel learn to control and fully discover the potential of her power.

Roland sighed as he chug down the beer "It's been too quiet lately! I need some REAL actions! Not these child's play, although they paid pretty good!"

Lilith smiled "Oh could you relax a bit?"

Maya added in "Yea! I mean, I thought this is what we fought for: some peace and quiet!"

Brick nodded as he noming on his food "Hell yar! I love smashing heads as much as any of you do but, some peace and quite ain't so bad either!"

Gaige was drinking her fruit juice through a straw as she said "Well I actually like some more actions! Keeps me on my cute little toes!"

Angel smirked as she rub Gaige's head "Calm yer mecromancing tits would ye?"

Angel then continued "Why are you guys like this place so much anyway? I still prefer the Sanctuary! It's breezier up there!"

Roland chuckled as he said "because this place holds a lot of memories when we fist arrived here! We'll go back soon! There soon, Marcus said a new weapons shipments is coming in!"

The group then noticed how the people began to slowly back away into their houses. They all turned around to find a Pyscho with blood all over his body and tomahawk. In his hand was the servered head of the raider boss he just killed. The Psycho was whistling as he casually walks into the town. The group readies their weapons as they saw him. Roland said "What the fuck?"

Lilith huffed "He got balls I tell you that!"

Gaige crack her knuckles and said "Can we smash him now?"

However before they can do anything. The new sheriff of New Haven quickly emerge from his office and greeted the Psycho "Try losing that mask! Maybe people'll stop running when they see you!"

The Psycho hold up the head of the raider boss and said "Not gonna happen bud! Anyway, here's the prick's head! Still fresh and full of maggots eggs!"

The Sheriff covered his nose as he took the head and said "You know a bag to put this head into could have been a good idea!" as he went into the office to pay the Psycho. As the Psycho follows him while saying "Are you stupid? That's waste of good human skin!"

The gang just frozed with a "wtf" look on their face, Maya turned to the others and said "Did that Psycho just spoke… like… in full sentences?"

Brick scratches the back of his head and said "Is this Halloween or something? People started to dress up as those maniacs now? ... no seriously, I couldn't even tell what date is it today!"

Inside the office, The sheriff was turning the knob on his safe to get the money, The Psycho silently look at the stuffs on his desk before he took notice of a dark blue Shotgun with pistol grip and no buttstock on it. The guy pick it up to examine it. Seeing that, the sheriff said "A friend gave it to me a couple of years ago when I first got here!"

The Psycho open the chamber to take a look, 6 shots pump-action cylinder type. And it's fully loaded. The Pyscho then close the chamber up and said "I like it! How about this instead of the money?"

The sheriff seems puzzled at his request. This is the first time anyone has asked for weapons instead of money in his own office as a reward. But since he doesn't really bonded with the gun that much, he closed the safe and nodded "Welp… Normally I paid people in cash… but, our budgets has been quite low these days, thanks to the raidings that your buddies keep pouring down our heads…"

The Psycho crack his neck and said "Hey, I might be one of them but that doesn't make me PART of their raids! If I wanted you dead… I would done that 2 days ago when I walked into your office to find you sleeping on the chair like a fucking sloth with human clothes!I'll Tie you up, hang ye upside down then slowly flay you alive… then threw a bucket fullof salt on your red…smelly skinless dick!"

The sheriff certainly intimidated by this comment, he try his best not to shake in fear as he gulped and smiled "Well…You can have my gun! If you need some ammo I could.."

The Psycho pick up the shotgun and walk out as he said "What do I look like? A charity case?"

Before he get out of ear shot, the Sheriff call out to him "HEY! I haven't got your name… It's been two years since you set foot into my office asking for work and I've never bothered asking!"

Roland and the gang can hear the two conversation from outside the office, since it's right next to the pub. The're still listening as the Psycho replied "I'm known by many names…But most know me as… Todd~~~~!"

Todd, he said his name was Todd, that was not a name a Psycho should have got. No one could take him seriously if he tells them his name was Todd. This made Brick laughed his butt off after hearing his name.

Todd turned to the gang and said "The fuck you laughing at Blob?"

Brick quickly snarled "The fuck did you called me you junky piece of shit?"

Todd replied as he walks pass them and toward the ammo vending machine "B-l-o-b! B-lob! Means you're a fat ugly muscle packed retard pricks who always wanted to pick a fight like a fucking horny Skag!" as he push some button then insert the cash he have to get a box of shotgun shells.

Brick was seriously pissed off at this comment, he step forward, ready for a fight but were held back by his friends, Gaige hold brick by the stomach and said "woahhh there big guy! Remember the three steps of anger managment?"

Roland seems confused as he said "I thought that was meant for Salvador!"

Gaige smirked "Hello? Muscleheads tend to lose their temper really easy! They don't teach you that in school?"

Axton rolled his eyes "here we go again with little miss know-it-all!"

Todd once again crack his neck left and right, something of a habit of his as he said "You need to control your pet Skag better lil missy!" before he walks off. Leaving Brick shouting while being hold back by his team "YOU GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Finally, Brick muster all of his strength and push everyone off of him then charged at Todd with his fist swinging. Todd quickly drop the ammo box and his shotgun to dodge the punch then retaliate with a barrage of punch to Brick stomach. Though he's fast, his punches are like flies landed on Brick's thick skin and layers of muscles.

The big beserker then grab Todd's head, pick him up and slammed it into the ground. The sheriff was witnessing everything from his office, put his palm on his face and sighed "Not again! Least this time he's the one who's getting beaten!"

The team quickly ran to Brick side with Maya asked "Are you ok?"

Brick slammed his fists together and said "Of course I'm ok!"

Maya rolled her eyes "I was asking the maniac with his face stuck on the ground!"

The Psycho quickly sit back up and on his feet, as he dusting his body and knock the dust out from his ears he said "Please tell that wasn't your best shot ye pansy!"

Despite his rude remarks. The team was impressed that he actually survived that attack. Normally it would have kill anyone or anything instantly. But he survived with no apparent trauma injury.

Todd pick up his shotgun, his ammo box and casually walk out of town without saying a word as if the fact that he's just got his head drilled to the ground didn't happen.

The team just stood there and look on with Axton scratches the back of his head and said "Uhh… is that guy for real?"

Lilith shrugged "Who cares? Crazier shits happens around Pandora everyday and you're actually surprised to see a semi-Psycho who knows how to talk in full sentences?"

Angel then pointed up at the sky and said "Uhh… guys… is that crazy enough?"

Todd also took noticed as he look up at the sky to find a small portal opened. And it spit out what seems to be a person. Female from her clothing and hair. The next thing they knew is that she landed right onto of Scooter's autoshop's rain curtain. The curtain was strong enough to stop her descend but also tore apart from the impact. Sending the girl on to the ground thereafter.

Roland just managed to say "What the fuck?"

…

 _Sometimes earlier, at Koan Forest…_

"NOO YUNO!" Tuka screamed in agony as she witnessed her sister being devoured by the Flame Dragon. One of the Empire's killing machine and one of Augustus's favorite pets. The young elf were crying her eyes out as she was dragged away by her father, Hodor, a brave elve warrior.

"You have to be strong Tuka! The Empire's main forces will be here any minutes!" Hodor said as he and Tuka ran throught the flaming villages where they reside and taking numerous Imperial infantries with his bow. After they returned to their home. Hodor quickly ran to his desk and took out a scroll.

Then he took Tuka to the back yard to their house, hoping to hide from the blood-thirsty beast. Hodor then hugged his daughter and said "Listen to me Tuka… I've.. been keeping a secret from you.. I've been studying about inter-realms travels for years… And… Me and my old colleagues has found a very… interesting realms far from here… I have no time to fully explain our discovery…"

Tuka still try to hold her tears back as she said "Wha…What do you mean father?"

Hodor said nothing as he open the scroll then chanted some sort of spells in an Elvish language. Righ after he finished, the scroll suddenly glow, then float up to the air and transformed into a portal, enough to fit a person throught.

Tuka was shock to witness this. Hodor on the other hand grabbed both of her shoulders and said "There're might be no hope left for us but… There's still hope for you my child! Sooner of later, the Empire will find this realm… But I believe deep in my heart that YOU would be ready for them by then! You're strong girl my child! You have so much to live for!"

Tuka began to understand what he means. She quickly hugged him tightly as she sobbed "NO! I won't leave you here father! Please at least come with me!"

Hodor suddenly heard the Dragon's roar. It had spotted them. Theres no time left; Hodor let go of his daughter and smiled "I love you Tuka!" and push her right throught the portal.

As Tuka screamed as she witness the dragon incinerate her father before the portal closed right in front of her. Tuka began to feel dizzy as she fell through the dark, blank void before she passed out after she saw a faint light at the end of the wormhole.

…

 _Present time, New Haven…_

"Woah… who is she?" Roland asked as he looking at the unconscious girl on the ground.

Lilith rolled her eyes "You actually expecting an answer? She fell out from a fucking portal up in the sky! And she doesn't look like an eridian!"

Gaige sat down and rub the girl's pointy ears as she said "man what a weird pair of ears… where can I get one?"

Axton said "She's look like she's through some shit… look at all the dirt and bruises on her!"

Maya then said "yea…not to mention… STOP THAT!"

She yelled at Todd who were poking the elf girl with his tomahawk. Which the Psycho shrugged "Safety first!"

Todd then crouch down next to her, pulls out a injector from his back pocket and stick it into the girl's arm.

This alarm the team, Roland was about to step up but Todd cuts him off "Adrenaline! That'll wake her up!"

Todd then pumped in only a small amount of adrenaline into the girl's body. Immediately she shot up from the ground, screaming in shock.

The team sat down beside her to calm her down while Todd said "See?"

The blonde elf girl took a couple of deep inhale and exhale before she take a look at the people surrounding her. She seems nervous, lost and scared. Maya reach her hand out to to the girl and said "Are you ok? You have quite a fall… from…that portal!"

The girl didn't answer the question but she asked "Wh…where am I?"

Before anyone can answer, Todd said "Pandora!"

The girl turned to see the Psycho reaching his bloody hands out to her. And the scary mask he wore scared the girl shitless. She quickly back up as she yelped. This doesn't seems to bother the Psycho since he gets it a lot.

The girl looks confused as she said "Pandora?"

Roland said "Yea! I don't know what planet.. or what… freaky dimension you're from but now you're in Pandora!"

The girl gulped as she asked "I'm from… The village of Koan forest!"

Todd said "What the fuck is a forest?"

The girl then look up into the sky and said "Where's the portal?"

Angel said "It closed right after you fell through!"

The elf girl began to panic "But… I have to get back to my Village! The…The Dragon… It's… the citizens… my.. father…!" and with that she began to sob loudly.

Maya and Angel did the only thing they knew, the two young women put their hands on her shoulder and said "Look… We're really sorry about your father being killed by this "Dragon"! But… I don't think getting back there would be a good idea!"

Angel added in "It's not like we can actually get BACK there to where you came from anyway!"

Todd casually asked "What the fuck is a "dragon" ?"

Axton snarled "Would you shuddup?" at Todd. Who surprisingly obliged.

Angel then said "You need to rest little missy! C'mon, we got a nice place for you to stay at the Sanctuary!" as she helped the elf girl up on her feet.

The blonde girl tilted her head "Sanctuary?"

Roland smiled "You'll find out once we get there!"

As the group took her to the teleport port. Todd picks up his shotgun and box of ammo and look at the group before he asked "Can I come with you?"

Roland said "…No!"

Todd said "Hey I did wake her up!"

Gaige then said "Still no!"

And with that Roland punched the confirm button. And a blue life wrapped around the group before disappearing along with them.

Todd doesn't seems to be pleased as he went over to the Sheriff's office and asked "Where can I get a jet?"

The sheriff awkwardly asked "Do you even know where is the Sanctuary?"

Todd silent for a couple of minutes before he said "No… But it's In the sky right?"

Sensing he isn't gonna leave the office until he knows the answers. The sheriff then took out a small PDA with a map to Sanctuary and a coupon then gave them to Todd and said "Look, this is the map… considering you might know how to read it! And a coupon for a discount jet rental business near here! You might be able to get it for free if the people working there took off runnin when they see you…"

Without another word, Todd tick both the PDA and the coupon into his pocket and walk out.

The sheriff leaned back against his chair and said "Ughh… I need a drink!"

…

End of chapter 1


	2. Dragon, meet mr jet

Chapter 2: Dragon, meet Mr. Jet.

 _Outside of Fyerstones…_

Todd was walking angrily pass the skag cave right in front of the small town of Fyrestones; Where it all began years ago. Things has changed much since then, more merchants from other regions of the planet has settled in these parts. One of those merchants opened a small Jet rental shack near where it used to be the late T.K Baha's resident.

As Todd was walking with his new shotgun on his back and a belt full of shells on his waist, he suddenly heard a young, teenager female voice " _You like her don't you?"_

Todd still walking as he said "Fuck no!" but there're no one there. That female voice came from inside of his head.

The voice giggled " _Then why are so anxious to go after them?"_

Todd seems annoyed as he answered, out loud "I want to see this Dragon!"

Suddenly another voice came up inside his head, this time is a male, kind of ruff, like a drill Insructor " _YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Didn't you pay attention? That wormhole thingy closed! THE FUCKING DRAGON CAN'T GET HERE! … What is it anyway?"_

The female voice then said " _Maybe it's your long lost Mom! You grumpy old bastard!"_

The teenager voice then continued " _By the way! How did your… blind date went?"_

Todd then point his finger at something's not there and snarled "Don't you EVER mentioned it again!"

…

At the jet rental shack, a couple of guys was sitting around, chatting and listening to the radio until they heard shouting, like someone's arguing. They look to the source to find a Psycho walking towards them. He was shouting stuffs at someone that isn't there. The guys began to feel nervous, as Todd comes closer, they can heard him shouted "HEY! How should I know that Skag were married? She was fucking horny! I was fucking drunk!"

The workers awkwardly look at the Psycho as he paused for a couple of seconds as if he was listening to someone talking before he shouted again "SHUDDUP YE OLD PRICK! You know how Sexually active a Skag is? I can't even FUCKING WALK for two days!"

He then paused for a couple more seconds before he shouted "Don't drag my dead Rakk into this! HE'S JUST A KID!"

One of the worker whispered to his buddy "I'm I seeing this right?"

The other worker said "Did he said he had…" but were cut off by the other guy "Don't!"

The worker then gulped as Todd stopped right in front of them and just stood there, staring at the two.

They were about to greet him until Todd suddenly shouted "WOULD YOU SHUDDUP SO I CAN RENT A FUCKING JET?" which startled the two guys.

Todd took out the coupon from his pocket and threw it onto the table then said "One jet! With machine guns!"

Knowing the reputations of the bandits in the region, the two guys just took the coupon and pointed at a jet parked nearby, armed with two anti-amror machine guns and a twin side engines. One of the two workers said "It's on the house, Please don't kill us!"

Todd said nothing as he walking toward the jet, pop open the hatch. But before he can climb in, he felt some sort of light shockwave slapped into his chest. The next thing Todd knew were a portal, with structure similar to the one that spitted out Tuka; but this one is bigger, much bigger.

The two workers already took off running by the time they see what happened. Todd still stood next to the jet, curiously looking at the portal until a small group of infantries. Dressed in a roman legion manners emerges, armed with spears, swords and mere metal shield.

The female voice in Todd's head said " _Oh look, a bunch of time traveling Troglodytes!"_

Todd didn't reply to her as he step away from the jet and slowly step toward the group. The man who march in the front, seems to be the leader draws his sword and shouted "LEAVE NONE ALIVE!" and with that, his men charges at the first target they saw: Todd.

The female voice said " _Ummm… What now?"_

Todd cracked his neck and draw his Boomstick as he said "he said leave none alive right? Let's not disappoint him!"

With that Todd raised the shotgun and dump the first shell into the charging group of infantries. The pellets pierced through their shield like paper then shred their flesh apart.

As the group were still shocked when they saw their teammates got blown away by the first attack from the lone freakish looking local resident, Todd pumped out the used shell and fire again, killing more and more of the attackers. The leader said to himself "What kind of black magic is this?"

The female voice seems to heard that as she said " _They think this is_ _Black magic? I take that back! They're apes… not Troglodytes!"_

After his Boomstick was empty. Todd slung it on his back, draws his tomahawk. Took out the adrenaline injector he used earlier and stick it onto his neck and pump the whole thing in.

As Todd drop the empty vial. He rapidly shaking in excitement before he screamed like a wild animal, startled the remaining attackers. Todd then charged at them with full speed. One of the attackers decide to step out of line, hoping to earn his first kill and threw his spear at Todd.

However Todd actually caught the spear while he's running, then spun around and threw it right back at the unlucky soldier. The spear landed right in his neck. Killing the poor bastard instantly.

This makes the attacker's moral began to flinch. Todd raised his tomahawk and scream in a errie way before he rammed right into the shield's defensive line, knocking them down.

The Psycho then proceed to swung the tomahawk horizontal, slicing the nearest attacker's head clean off. Todd then noticed he still standing on top of a shield, with a soldier beneath it. So he stomped the guy's face to a bloody pulp while dodging the incoming attacks from above.

Todd then grab the nearest soldier, slit his throat and use him as a meat shield to block the incoming spear stabs. As the spear still stuck inside the dead soldier's body, Todd muster all his strength to push the ones who attempted to stab him back before suddenly let go of the shield. Since the spearmans were trying to push Todd back as well, they tumbled. Using this window, Todd run pass them and went for the leader; who were protected by 3 elite soldiers.

The first elite guard charged at Todd with his spear and managed to stab the Psycho in the stomach. Once again, Todd doesn't show any signs that he's in pain. The psycho grab the spear's pole and pull himself toward the guard. The guard was in terror as he witnesses the monstrous endurance of the freakish man. Todd grabbed his face then gouge the guard's eyes out with his thumbs. The teenager girl in his head said " _Ewwwww!"_

After letting go of the now-blinded guard, who's wailing on the ground in pain. Todd grab the spear's pole and broke it in half, then casually pull both parts out of his body.

The tumbled spearmen didn't have the gut to attack Todd again after what they just saw. The three guys just sat on the ground, shivering in fear, mumbling some sort of prayers. One of them actually piss in his pants.

There is a big see-throught hole in his stomach and Todd still show no signs that he is in pain. Even stranger, his previous wounds have stopped bleeding with no sign of infections.

Todd then turn his attention to the leader and his two guards. Who are also shaking on their feet. The leader quickly shouted "DAMMIT! REATREETT!"

With that, he and his two guards went straight back toward the portal. Todd whistle casually as he took one of the dead soldier's axe and threw it at one of the retreating attackers. The axe dug right into the back of one of the elite guard. Killing him before he could make it to the portal.

Todd then walk pass the three cowering spearmen and said "Didn't you heard? He said retreat!"

The three men were too scare to move, they just sat there, shaking, their eyes were blank,traumatized after seeing one single man massacre their entire platoon with his bare hands.

As Todd walks toward his new jet, the teenage girl in his head said " _Aw man! It's over already?I was hoping for more balls ripping and eye gouging!"_

Todd replied to her as he climb into the jet "Shouldn't you be in school today?"

The girl replied " _Nope, some fuck-wad was smoking near the kitchen with the gas leaking! They let us have two months off to… renovate the place!"_

The old man in his head then huffed " _And I fought 12 fucking wars for those retards!"_

Todd chuckled as he close the hatch and starts up the vehicle "You're a medic! You didn't exactly "Fought" those wars old timer!"

The old man seems silent at his remark.

The jet then began to lift off. Suddenly, Todd look back at the Portal and saw more soldiers coming out, this times with horses and archers and greater numbers. Once again the same leader he let got away returns and order his men to charge at the jet. Todd smiled under his mask and keep the jet hovering next to the ground, watching thee charging attackers. Their horses trampled onto the three spearmen from earlier; killing them in the process.

The arrows just breaks like toothpicks as they collided with the jet's surface. The teenage girl's voice then said " _You know, I gotta give these apes an A for effort! They try so~~~~ hard!"_

Todd didn't say anything as he aims the machine guns at them and open fire. It only took a mere 20 seconds for the red hot bullets to shred the small battalion apart,including the leader. Todd throw his head backward in excitement and laughed maniacally as he heard the screams and wailing of the attackers as they're being tore apart literally.

After he stopped firing, the guns barrels are still glowing from the heat it dispensed. Todd then take a look at the PDA once again before he set course for The Sanctuary. The teenage girl's voice seems excited as she yelped " _WOOHOO! Road TRIP_!"

…

 _Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary, an hour later…_

"This place is… strange…yet… feel so… familiar!" the blonde elf girl said as she walking through the streets of Sanctuary with Maya, Angel and Zero, who have just joined them after he done with some personal bounties. Zer0 said "So… you came from a big hole in the sky… after a "Dragon" creature attacked your village?"

The elf girl seems to be nervous around Zer0, mostly because of his ever emote changing helmet visor. The elf girl fidgeted as she nodded. Angel then said "Well, there's no more bounty for today! The rest of the boys are at the bar! Tina and Gaige are hanging out with Moxxie… as always! We'll take you to see around town! Miss..?"

The elf girl look at Angel and said "Tuka! Tuka Luna Mocreau! My family and friends call me Tuka!"

Lilith whispered to Maya "Strange name!"

Tuka then noticed the dark red pistol with a extended magazine on Maya's waist, she have never seen such weapon before. So Tuka asked "What… kind of weapon is that?"

Maya draws her pistol and said "It's called a gun! This particular gun belong to a class called Pistols…or sidearms! When you want to took out a target from afar!"

Tuka then said "Oh… you mean a bow? This real sure have the strangest looking bow!"

Maya look at Zer0 who shrugged back at her then said to Tuka "Ehh.. no this thing is far different from a bow! Observe!"

Knowing that Maya is gonna ask her for the can of soda she's drinking, Lilith just save Maya the trouble and threw it up in the air. Maya then pointed the pistol upward and unload a short burst at the can, tore it apart. Maya then blow out the smoke on the barrel and said "Man! I love Vldaf weapons!"

Tuka was obviously impressed as her eyes was as bright as a sea of stars and her mouth wide open. The blonde elf girl said "Oh great creator! That is… incredible! Is it a magical bow? I can't even see the arrows… How can you shoot more than one arrow without having to reload?"

Maya's face went derp as she look at Angel and said "man, if she's gonna live here with us… she's got a shitload of things to learn!"

Tuka tilted her head in curiousity, there're so much here for her to learn about. Maya then heard a couple of townspeople talking gossip. One of them said "Hey! Did you hear what happened at Fyerstones an hour ago?"

The other citizen said "Heard? I just high tail my ass away from there! I saw a Psycho rented a jet while constantly talking to himself… Then BOOM! Some sort of… time traveling apes with shields and spears pop out from a portal thingy!"

One citizen chuckled "Shietttt! You lie!

The storyteller snapped back "Oh Fuck you! I saw it first hand! That psycho massacred every last one of them! Then left on a jet!"

Tuka seems to recognize those descriptions, she seems worried as she said "Oh no… they're here too?"

Lilith asked "You know them?"

Tuka nodded as she continued "The Empire… they burn down my village… they sent the Flame Dragon to do so!"

Angel scratches the back of her head as she said "The Empire?"

Tuka look down with a grim expression as she said "They're the ones ruling over our realm! The emperor always wanted to expand the nation's territories… by any means… we learnt that the hard way! … My father told me of their actrocities long before they reached our village… murders of childrens,women, elders… even mass raping!"

Zer0 crack his neck as he said "Anyway to get that sack of shit on the bounty list?"

Maya understand why Zer0 said so, she patted his shoulder and said "Easy…!"

Lilith then said "So… how did he get his army here?"

Tuka sighed "I've heard about rumors of a... magical… gate! that can take you from one place to another... I never truly believed it... But how? How could have the Imperial forces get their hands on it?"

Tuka then look at Maya and said "But then... that means… I'm sorry! I brought this invasion on to you all!" as she began to sob in remorse.

Maya hugged her lightly in an awkward way, since she never hug anyone before as she said "It's not your fault! Beside… how powerful can they be?"

Suddenly, a portal opened in mid air, high above the Sanctuary. Everyone in town gathered around and curiously look upon the strange wormhole just formed. Before anyone can say anything, they heard a loud fierce roar coming from inside the portal.

The next thing the team know was a big,mean dragon emerges and just started spraying it's flame down on everything below.

As the townfolks ran for safety. Maya look at the flying beast then back to Tuka. She seems to recognized the creature as she was shaking in fear. Lilith asked "Is that…"

Tuka nodded "yes.. the Flame Dragon!"

Zer0 didn't say a word as he draw his alpine colored sniper rifle with cylinder fed type. The assassin aimed at the creature and fired without hesistation. The bullet didn't do much damages but it certainly ws painful enough to get the dragon's attention.

Maya and Lilith quickly use their Phaselock together to create a kinetic field and lock the creature in place while shouting at Angel "Get Tuka to safety and get the guys!"

Angel nodded and drag Tuka away with her.

The dragon are struggling to get out of the phaselock while Maya and Lilith try their best to hold the field intact. Zero0 wasted no time in dumping every single bullet he've got into the creature's tough skin.

Wasn't long before the guys arrived. The first thing they do were exclaimed all together "DAMN!" as they saw the dragon trapped inside the phaselock. Maya snarled "Stop being a bunch of easily impress buffoons and HELP US OUT HERE!"

Axton, Salvador, Brick, Mordecai quickly draws their weapons and open fired. The barrage of bullets certainly did noticeable damages as the dragon began to growl in pain. However Maya and Lilith almost reach their limit. They couldn't hold the phaselock much longer.

Suddenly, the team saw a jet rammed right into the Dragon. Just moments after Maya and Lilith's Phaselock disappeared.

…

 _About 10 minutes earlier…_

" _Hey are we there yet? I think I'm gonna puke!"_ The old grumpy man's voice grunted. Todd snarled at his inner voice out loud once again "HEY! Nobody is gonna puke in my head GOT THAT?"

The teenager girl's voice said " _I gotta pee…!"_

Todd rolled his eyes under his mask and said "Ughh… Didn't you just pee 10 minutes ago?"

The teenage girl's voice frowned " _meanie!"_

She then asked " _Are you gonna get that look at… the big-ass hole in your stomach?"_

Todd said "Nope, It's a flesh wound! It'll heal soon!"

The girl's voice then said " _You sure? I can still see some blood comin' out! And sheesh… did someone farted?"_

Todd frowned "God dammit! We're suppose to be there by now! Are you sure you read this map right Alex?"

The girl's voice has a name, its Alex. Whom replied to him " _heck yeah I do! We should be…about 3 km away from it… try flying above the clouds!"_

Todd quickly does so, then just as Alex's voice said, the first thing he saw was the Sanctuary and a big giant dragon flying above it.

Alex's voice cooed " _Awww it's so cute!"_

Todd replied "What about your goldfish?"

Alex's voice replied " _He's boring! All he ever do was floating upside down on the bowl's surface and not moving a muscle all day!"_

Todd didn't reply as he accelerate toward the dragon and ready his finger on the eject button. Alex's voice then said " _Aw c'mon! It's not like we can see a "dragon" everyday!"_

Todd grinned behind his mask "And it's not like we get a chance to kill a "Dragon" everyday!"

…

 _Present time…_

As the jet exploded and further damaging the dragon's left wing. It fell down to the ground. As the team look up, they saw a man with an shotgun firing at the dragon down below while freefalling. Maya said "Is that?"

Brick take a good look and said "Yep… it's that sack of shit I told you guys about!"

Mordecai seems impressed as he said "Well that sack of shit got balls I tell ya!"

Unbeknown to the others, Angel and Tuka was hiding nearby and has witnesses the whole thing and what's to come from a safe distance.

…

"Wow… this bloke got guts!" said Moxxie as she look at what happening from her resident with a long binocular. Tina and Gaige also using their own binoculars to look. Tina then said "Wickedddd~~~~!" Gaige on the other hand said "That's the ugliest lizard I've ever seen!"

…

Back to the freefalling Todd who was dumping his last shell down on the dragon still wailing on the ground due to the pain of it's crippled wing. The grumpy old man's voice shouted " _SEE THIS IS WHY I GOT INSURANCE!"_

Alex's voice on the other hand shouted " _I THINK I PEED IN MY UNDIES!"_

Todd slung the Boomstick on his back after it empty; draw his tomahawk and point it toward the dragon below.

Salvador said "Should we…" which Axton cut him off "No! I think he got it!"

As the dragon began to regain it's composure, it slowly stood up and look at the team with an angry look. As everyone raised their weapons and ready to fire. Todd's fall velocity and the fact that he uses the tomahawk as a drill/cushion . The Psycho went right throught the Dragon's head skin right into it's brain.

The whole team said in unison "EWWWW!" as the dragon wave it's head left and right while wailing in pain. Meanwhile, Todd was enjoying slashing and cutting it's brain to pieces. The brain's softness prevent bones injury to Todd, he have that to thank.

It only takes a minute for the dragon to finally draw it's last breath and fell limp on the ground, in front of everyone, the townfolks, the vault hunters, Moxxie, Marcus, Scooter, and Doc Zed.

The team slowly approach the dragon's corpse while Angel and Tuka got out of their hiding spot and meet-up with the team. They suddenly stopped when they saw bloods and brain juice spew out from the hold Todd drilled. Then the Psycho himself emerges from the inside the creature's head, still with a hole in his stomach, two new wounds on his shoulder and chest, and a whole bunch of brain juice on his body!"

As the Psycho stepped down on the ground, there were no words,no cheering, since nobody expected to be save by a bandit, not to mention a Psycho bandit. As Todd walks toward the team, Alex's voice said " _Tell her you love her!"_

Todd replied out loud "No!"

Alex teased him again " _Tell her you wanna take her on a date in the Skag Gully!"_

Todd snarled "Nope!"

Alex haven't gives up making Todd mad as she whispered in his head " _Grab and kiss herr~~~~~!"_

Todd suddenly turn to his right and shouted to someone who is not even there "I SAID NO YOU CRAZY BRAT!"

Roland awkwardly said "Who's he talking to?"

Lilith said "I think it's best not to wonder!"

As Todd stood right in front of the team, he reached out his slimy hand and said casually "You guys got any vacant spot?"

Alex teased him again " _Todd and Blondie sittin on a clifft! F.U.C.K.I.N.G!"_

Before anyone could answer his question, Todd suddenly turn to his right again and shouted "YOU WANT ME TO SMACK YOU AGAIN YOU BRAT?"

Maya then noticed the wounds on Todd's body, she then said "Ummm… We'll talk about that later… you need to see a doctor!"

…

End of chapter 2


	3. Welcome to Pandora

Chapter 3: Welcome to Pandora.

 _The Sanctuary, Doctor Zed's clinic…_

"Well, beside the fact that you have 2 bullets inside your body! A hole that I can poke my finger through in your stomach! Bruises You're… I can't believe I'm saying this… You're gonna live! And did you know your neck are dislocated?" Doctor Zed said as he cleaning his bloody gloves with a piece of bloody cloth as he pacing around Todd, who was lying on the bed, which is a large table. Under a flickering operation's light on the ceiling.

Sitting in the room was the whole gang, including Tuka and Tina who was playfully poke Todd's see through wound despite Zed told her not to.

Todd just shrugged as he heard so before he said "Well shit doc! No wonder I can't turn my neck after that bag of meat introduce my face to mr Concrete!"

Brick quickly shot up and snarled "How about I introduce you to mr Five-finger Mary next?" this startled Tuka as Angel patted the young elf girl shoulder and smiled "You'll get use to it!"

As Zed was about to reach his hand toward Todd's neck in an attempt to relocate the guy's neck. Todd quickly sit up, then in a split second, he swung his neck left and right. Created two loud bone crackling sound; This sent shiver down Tuka's spine. The man in the mask just relocated his neck without using his hands. Tina seems to be really impressed by this. Her eyes were as shiny as diamond as she saw the Psycho does so.

Zed awkwardly hold Todd down on the bed again and said "Okkkk~~~~! Save me some times! Now… the main issue!" as he began to wrap a roll of bandage on Todd's stomach hole.

Todd look at Zed as Alex, the teenage girl inside Todd's head started chanting playfully _"Please be a zombie, please be a zombie, please be a zombie…!"_

The doctor then said "That big ol' wound on yer belly boy! I've never seen something like that before! …It's not infected… and it's stopped bleeding! On top of that! Look.."

The gang stood up and look at the horrific wound just to find new skin tissues are beginning to formed slowly, steadily patching up the wound on both side. Zed then pointed at the two bullets wound and said "And these wounds… They're already formed granulation tissues! Too fast even for bullet wounds!"

Todd shrugged "Who the fuck cares?"

Zed then said "Good point!"

The Psycho then said "Can I go now?"

Zed took off his gloves and nodded. Thus the gang left with Todd after he recover all his belongings. As the gang left, Doctor Zed secretly took a sample of Todd's blood from the bullet he removed from the guy's torso earlier and put it in a glass preserver, then put it in the freezer and walk toward his radio transmitter; dial some frequency and spoke into it "Hey eh.. Spooch! Imma need you to look at something for me!"

Once outside, Tina was walking beside him as she asked "You don't look like any other Psychos I've met!"

Todd was silent at her remark as he walks. The town people are still staring at him, which is not much of a problem for the guy. Lilith said "Well… since you asked! I think we do have a spot… as our errand boy! Interested?"

Todd asked "The fuck is a errand boy?"

Maya gave him a devious grin "Well, meaning you're our bitch! You'll shine our shoes, clean our headquarter, scrub the toilet, clean the headquarter some more! Kiss our asses and still call it ice cream… stuffs like that!"

Todd didn't even look at her as he said "Do I still get to kill someone?"

Lilith smirked "Yes!"

Todd quickly replied "I'm in!"

Brick grinned deviously as he said "Oh hohohoho… Imma make sure to leave a big surprise for you in the bathroom every morning! Boy!"

Angel frowned at the big guy as she punched his arm and said "Seriously Brick!"

Axton then said "But… he ain't gonna sleep in my couch ya know!"

Zer0 was silent. He doesn't seem to be interested in joining in the conversation.

…

As the gang finally arrived at their headquarter, which was a relatively big warehouse complex; not far from Moxxi 's place. Maya then pat Todd on the shoulder and said "Welcome to your new home!" and pointed her finger at a small dog house in front of the warehouse entrance. The dog house's door were big enough for a human to crawl through, assuming the house was for some sort of tamed Skag.

Alex then said to Todd inside his head " _Geez! What a bunch of asswipes!"_

Salvador seems impressed as he said "Wow! I know you were harsh but… never though you could be THIS harsh woman!"

Lilith then said "Well as much as he don't like it we…" her sentence were cut short when she saw Todd's legs poking out from the dog house and snoring was heard from inside while Tina was poking his leg with a stick of dynamite. The guy just went straight into the house and sleep. This leave the gang speechless. They expected him to complaint or angry but; not a word was spoke. He just accept it without thinking.

Needless to say, Todd can hear Alex said as he drift to lalaland " _Aw c'mon! You're just gonna let them trample your ass like that? I can't sleep here… it's stinks… Oh wait… it's just your smell you old fart!"_

The old man's voice shouted " _You're lucky I'm paralyzed from my neck down you ungrateful little brat!"_

As the team went in, Angel took Tuka to a bed that belong to her and said "You can sleep here! Maya and I will share her bed! Long as she doesn't kick me down as she sleep!" which made Tuka giggled a bit.

As Angel sat down, she heard Tina's screaming outside "HEY! NO FAIR! I GOT DIP ON THAT COUCH FIRST!"

Tuka then said "That… scary man in the mask… Who is he?"

Angel don't know how to explain this to Tuka, since she's never actually met a relatively sane Pyscho before after she finally free of her father's chain.

Angel then said "He… to many of citizen of Pandora He's a… homicidal maniac, mindless, psychotic and always thirst for blood!"

As she was about to continue, Lilith walks in and said "From what I gathered during my years! And personal experiences… Him… and his kinds mostly originated from Hedgestone mine! It's a place that you don't need to know of or see… nothing but deaths and insanity there!"

Tuka seems puzzled, the were not a single good impression about the man who just helped her avenge the dead of her father, her sister and her entire village in the people of this strange world she's in. Nonetheless, the blonde elven don't want to jump to any conclusion as she silently listen.

Angel then said "No one knows what happened there and when exactly did it happened… I only heard rumors about the mine's past! Some convicts under the rule of a man named Sledge… worked there many many years ago! At some point, they found something… No one know what it was but.. over time! The convicts began to mutated… some became grossly looking monsters… some others just… lost their sanity!"

Tuka seems scared as she said "That's terrible… Did this man, Sledge survive?"

Lilith chuckled "Oh he survived alright! But other than the fact that he…. was a key factor in one of our old missions… we don't know anything else about the mine or what was in it! We killed him shortly after we found his whereabout!"

Tuka silently look down on the floor as she said "But… that man… Why did he saved us?"

Angel then said "We really don't know! This is the first time I've ever saw something like him! But… enough stress for one day! You need to sleep… We'll talk more in the morning!"

…

After everyone was asleep, Tuka was struggling in her new bed, it's only natural to have trouble sleeping in a new place. The blonde elven just stare blankly on the ceiling. Suddenly she was startled by Tina's scream "BOOM! Right In DA FACE… FACE Mrrrr Zombie bunny… merhghjhhh!"

Tina was talking in her sleep. Tuka quickly pull herself together and lie back down, staring at the ceiling once more.

…

 _Meanwhile, beyond the portal…_

It was nighttime, somewhere in a clear plains. Under the shining moon, a figure was standing in front of a trail of dead bodies. Brutally killed,dismembered. They seems to be bandits from the look of their weapons and the bandanas on their neck.

The figure turns out to be a young girl, quite small build, short. With long black hair and a front bang. She had on a black gothic Lolita styled dress. She appears to wear a headband that resemble two cat ears.

Her whole body was covered in blood, but it's not hers. She had a satisfied look on her face as she look at the corpses. It would only assume that she massacred them all with ease. The Lolita girl then pick up a very very very large blood battle axe. The weapon is too big even for a big burly warrior. Yet she lifted it with just one hand without any effort. As if she's picking up plastic children's toy.

The girl titled her head and said "Now… what shall I do next?" as she look at the portal in the far horizon, just beyond the small hill that she stood.

The girl took a couple of steps forward, she's looking at what's beyond the portal. It seems to be a the very portal that leads to Fyerstones. The very same portal where one of the Empire's first invading forces meet their gruesome end. Seeing all the bloody, bloated decaying dead bodies being devoured by the local Skags from the other side of the gate, the little Lolita girl seems intrigued as she smiled "Now who could have done that beside me?"

…

 _The next morning…_

"Hey! Wake up yer nutcase!" Lilith said as she licked Todd's dog house a couple of times to woke him up. She can see Todd's legs stretches, some groan and the Psycho's voice saying "What? Is the apocalypse here?"

Lilith rolled her eyes and said "Yes! Now get up!"

Todd then crawl back out of the dog house and stood up; the guy then stretches his arms and crack his neck a couple of times; then ran his hands through his white Mohawk and said as he look around "Where's that blonde little shrimp?"

Lilith crossed her arms and said "Tuka? She's went out with the girls! Maya says she's gonna teach the girl to use a gun! You and I are gonna go for… a ride!"

With that, Lilith signal Todd to follows her, as the psycho silently does so, Alex's voice cooed in his head " _Oooooooo~~~~! Someone's gonna get bitch aroundddd~~~!"_

Todd sighed "So? You don't see me complaining when Kreig boss me and McShooty around!". Alex laughed as she replied " _That's because he knocked both you clown asses out when you said no and McShooty be like "SHHOOT MEH IN DA FACE" !"_ as he follows Lilith to a nearby jet.

As the woman pop open hatch she said "I heard some more of those "Roman-like" soldiers just pop out of nowhere! Word is those fucking Portal are opening everywhere around Pandora! Don't ask me what the fuck is going on because I don't know!I do know that the bandits have no problem making mince meats outta them… litteraly!"

Todd shrugged "And?"

Lilith throws her Bitch Violator rifle into the cockpit and said "I think we should pay what's on the other side a visist… like… tourist!"

Lilith then took out some money from her pocket; gave them to Todd and said "Go get yourself some more weapons and some bullets for me! This is for killing that flame spewing lizard yesterday!"

Todd took the money, rub it on to his mask as Lilith look on with a 'wtf' look on her face as the guy walks toward Marcus's store while the woman sighed as she leaned against the jet and wait.

As Todd walks to the weapon store, passing the ever cautious and fearful eyes of the townspeople; he saw Tuka, Tina, Roland, Maya, Angel and Zer0 standing in an abandoned yard, he can see the blond elven yelped as she pulled the trigger on her pistol, seems to be a low-class Repeater model. The recoil startled the young elven as she fire. Angel was standing behind her, attempting to hold the girl back as she was knocked back.

Todd just silently look at the group for a moment before he continue on. As he reached Marcus's store. He saw a chubby man, with neat slicked back hair and a very manly mustache. He was talking on the transmitter with someone before he hanged up when he saw a customer.

Todd take a look around the store. There were guns everywhere, all sizes, all types, launchers, battle rifles, machine guns, pistols, magnums, sniper rifles. And one very extremely rare Eridian's rifle; Assault model. Needless to say that seems to be Marcus's store current spot light. Who knows what kind of people he had connection with to receive such a destructive beauty to be sold in his store.

Marcus seems to recognize the Psycho as he said "Well if it isn't the nutcase who saved the town! What can I get you…ehhh!"

The psycho said "Todd!"

Marcus was in disbelief as he said blankly "Seriously? Todd? Your name is Todd? I was actually expecting something… scarier like… Ripper or… Gut-chomper or… Eye-gouger!"

Todd raised his hand and said "Actually I used to be known as the eye-gouger! Until I realize that crushing the ripping off my prey's balls then beat them to death with is much more fun and healthy! So most people know me as Todd… while only a few… dead few… known me as… The Ball-Crusher!"

Alex then playfully chanted a tune " _DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN~~~~!"_

Marcus was awkwardly stared at the guy, then at his own pants and gulped as he asked "Anyway! What will it be?"

Todd quickly pointed at the Eridian gun and asked "How much for that?"

Marcus laughed "You sure know how to pick a weapon don't ya boy? 20 million bucks! Don't ask me where I found it! Costed me 2 millions and 15 hired mercs lives to find it! How many stores in this miserable planet do you see selling a fucking Eridian's weapon?"

Todd seems disappointed but not surprise to hear the price, The guy then said "You have any double barrel boomstick?"

Marcus nodded as he went over a wall and took down a Landscaper model shotgun. The barrels was platinum white with a onyx buttstock. The man then said "Torgue made… Not the best type of Shotgun the company ever made but…. It sure does gives you the thrills when you reload the thing as a big fat hungry pack of Rakks flying down at ya! For saving the town! I'll give ya a discount: 5000 bucks! Plus a pack of shells!"

Todd threw the money on the counter and said "Sold! And some assault rifle's bullets too!" As Marcus took the money, Todd pointed at something as he asked "Is that thing for sale?"

…

Back at the jet,Tuka just finished her training with the others, her hands still shaking from the recoil. She was talking with Lilith.

The redhead siren said "Are you sure you want to go back there?I mean… we don't know if there're more than one of those "dragons" over that thing!"

The blonde elven look at the gate floating in mid air and said "I.. I have to, Maybe there more survivors in my village! I have to look for them! And warns the others… "

Lilith sighed "Fine! But you gonna need a gu…what. The . fuck . are you. Wearing?" as she saw Todd walking back with a landscaper shotgun in his hand, a couple of bullets boxes in the other hand and a nifty Viking Helmet on his head which he bought from Marcus for 10 bucks.

Todd said as he threw the ammo box at Lilith "It's a Viking hat! What the fuck does it look like to you? It's my lifelong dream to own one of these!"

Alex said in his head " _You liar! Your lifelong dream was to find out whether you can pee into a corpse's mouth from a straw… and you did that… 5 weeks ago!"_

Todd suddenly shouted "Don't you ruin my moment yer cheeky brat!"

This startled Tuka but not Lilith who just lean over the young elven and said "Don't worry… it's a… Psycho's thing! He see people that normal people don't see…"

Lilith then said to Todd "She's coming with us! So.. you gotta ride in the special seat! And give her your old shotgun!"

As Todd quickly obey, Lilith said "You gonna need these!" as she throw a pair of sturdy rubber straps at Todd. The psycho look at the straps and said "Aweeesome!"

…

As the jet began to lift off, the gang awkwardly stares at Todd, now being "tied" to the side of the jet by the very pair of straps Lilith gave him. The Psycho seems to be enjoying the experience as he constantly laughed and shouted "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! So far!"

And the moment Lilith prepare to step on the accelerate pedal, she yanked the seatbelt on Tuka's side and put it on the blonde elven as she smiled "Hold on to your pretty silky butt!"

Tuka didn't quite understood that it was an comedic expression as she replied with a blush on her face "Wait… how did you know my… EEEKKKKKK!"

Tuka was like glued to the chair as Lilith steps on the pedal and the jet speed away at the gate. Todd on the other hand still loves the ride as he screamed "TO INFINITY AND… Wait! What comes after infinity?"

Roland look on as the jet passes through the portal and said "You sure they're fine?"

Brick smirked "This is Lilith we're talking about! I'm more worry for whoever stupid enough to fuck with her over there!"

…

On the other side of the portal; the first thing that meets the 3 were trees, forests and endless fields of grass. Lilith was astonished by it. Since the planets she traveled to didn't have these things. She was speechless as Tuka pointed at a column of smoke from afar and said "There's my village… deep within that forest!"

Tuka then saw another column of smoke from another direction, this one is much farther away. The blonde elven said "Oh no… Not Coda too! We're too late!"

Lilith said as she lowering the jet's flight path "We'll check it out later, let's go to your village!"

Lilith then open the hatch and shouted at Todd "HOW'RE YOU DOING BACK THERE?"

Todd shouted back "I THINK I JUST CAME!~~~"

Lilith awkwardly replied "OKKKK… UHH.. gross…!" as she head on to Tuka's village.

…

"Everyone… they're gone… I couldn't… I couldn't save them…!" Tuka said as she sobbing on her knee in the middle of a burned down village that she called home. No one survived the ferocious flames and the jaw of the Flame Dragon. All that's left is a pile of cinders and crispy corpses. Too much of a horrible scene for any beings to witness. But this is all too familiar with Lilith and Todd. Todd just stood there, emotionless as he stared at the trees.

Lilith was kneeling down next to Tuka, trying to comfort her over the loss of her entire village. The redhead siren said "Listen… I'm sorry… but it was nothing you can do… that thing was unstoppable..! I'm not good with comforting people so… forgive me if I say something rude!"

The young Elven held her hand and shook her head "No… don't be… You all took me in…and help me avenge my father I can't thank you enough!"

Todd then said to the two "Guys… can we go now? I don't like these trees… They're staring at me… Judging me! And that ugly ass tree just called me a slack-jawed hillbilly! YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME YOU BROWN… SPLINTERY PIECE OF SHIT?" he shouted at the tree as he fired two shells at it. The sheer force tore the tree apart, scaring the nearby birds.

Tuka was still froze as she saw what he did, Lilith then said "Hey motten head! You're scaring the girl!"

This seems to have quite an effect on Todd as he began to calm down as she pointed at the torn tree and said "You're lucky she saved your life yer dirt eating prick!"

Todd then turn to Tuka and said "Sorry!" before he sat down, open the shotgun's chamber, the two used casings sprung out from the two barrels as Todd took two new shells, slap them into place then closed the shotgun.

Lilith then said to Tuka "C'mon! Lets check out that other place you were talking about!"

…

"Hey look… What is that?" Some people pointed at the sky in awe as they saw Lilith's Jet with Todd strapped to the side flew by. The kids began to chase after the aircraft as they shouted "Wow… That is sooo cool!"

As they reached Coda, most of the place were already been burnt to the ground. However there seems to be survivors, they're wandering around, looking things to salvage. Needless to say they're just as shock as anyone here as they saw the jet landed near the village's entrance.

As the people gathered around the craft in curiousity, mostly because there is a man tied to the side of it; Todd's fearsome appearance sure scared some of the folks and kids. The Psycho then said "What? You people never see a guy with a Viking hat on before?"

The folks were chatterings about the strange outlandish strangers who've just exited the jet. Tuka look around the place as Lilith untie Todd. The blonde elven asked an elderly man "What happened here?"

The man sighed "A dragon… came out of nowhere! It just burn and devour everything in it's wake! I still can't believe I survived… Thanks to Leilei and the great Sage Cato…"

Todd tilted his head "what the fuck is a sage?"

They suddenly heard a calm, elderly male voice from behind "I assume you folks are from beyond the gate.. correct?". The three turned to see a elderly man with a beard tied into a pony tail and a big wizard hat with gold piercing on the brim. Accompany him is a young, short, petit girl with a cold, emotionless look on her face. Her hair was as blue as the color of the sea and her eyes was as cold as the ice.

Lilith said "Well.. yes! By the way, do you by any chance know about those… weird soldiers with spears and swords?"

The young blue hair girl said "The Imperial forces!"

The elder man rubbed his beard as he said "Hmmm… Then it's must be true… they're did went through that gate! But.. why?"

Lilith then said "Are you staring at my breast?"

Now that she mentioned it, the elder man's eyes indeed glued at Lilith well stacked pair of knockers. The elder man quickly find an excuse as he said "Oh no no…I was just… admire the strange,yet nice fabric on your garments miss…"

The siren rolled her eyes "Lilith! That nutcase over there is Todd!" as she pointed at Todd who were looking down the barrels of his shotgun for god knows why.

The elder man than said "He is… an interesting fellow I'll say!"

Todd lowered his shotgun and said "Oh don't worry old timer! Those "impeer-ree-ols" were like ants… I killed them all when they first arrived! Still got some of their bloods… and their balls's pieces on my fingernails !"

The man seems impressed as he said "I can see you're not lying…" he stopped in mid sentence as he saw the upside down V symbol on Todd's mask. The old man seems to recognize the symbol as he was speechless for a couple of second before Lilith said "hey… You still awake pops?"

The old man quickly get out of his trance and said "Yes… yes… My apology! Old age affects us all!"

The old man then said "I forgot, My name is Cato El Altestan! This is my apprentice, Lelei la Lelena!" The young girl just silently nodded as a greeting gesture.

The old man then look at the portal up in the sky and said "From what I've witnesses! There are more than one portals such as that one around this kingdom! Seems that they lead to different locations… but still on the same realm!"

Lilith raised one of her eyebrown and smiled "Oh yea? Did you get to see what's on the other side?"

The old man nodded "Ah yes! Quite a realm it is I must say! The folks over there uses strange types of weaponry that I've never seen before! They seems to fire some sort of projectiles with devastating force that tear through the victim's flesh! Not even the dark magic here can do such damages with such little effort!"

Lilith chuckled as she draw her Bitch violator and said "Oh you mean this? It's a firearm!"

The old man take a look at the gun and said "It… doesn't look much like an arm to me!"

The redhead burst out laughing as she said "No no… I said Firearm!" Not fire-arm! All you have to do is aim this thing at something or someone you wishes to destroy and pull this little trigger right here!"

Lilith said as she aim at Todd's Viking helmet and fired. As the camera still aimed at the redhead, Lelei and Cato, they were looking at Todd as the Psycho shouted "AMBUSH!"

The shot startled the folks, including Lelei, but she did a good job keeping her composure. Lilith then laughed at Todd who was picking up the helmet and said "Keep yer pants on wacko! It was me!"

Todd looked at the dent on his helmet caused by the bullet and snarled behind his mask "Aw c'mon! Don't you know hats got feelings too?" he then rubbed his cheek onto the helmet and whispered "It's ok baby! That mean ol' hag ain't gonna hurt you no more! Or else Imma kick her square in the NUTZZZ!"

Lilith chuckled "I like to see you try!" she then turned to Cota and said "Do you guys have anywhere to go?"

Cota shrugged "Well, to be honest… no! The dragon burned down the whole village… rebuilding it is gonna take quite a while!"

Lilith then look at her jet, then at the portal where she, Todd and Tuka came out from for a half a minute before she asked "Is there any more of these things?"

The old mage said "Yes! The closest one are about 3 miles from here! Over that direction, just beyond those woods!"

The redhead then said "Alright! Everyone come with us! There should be lots of rooms in our realm… Took as many weapons as you can!"

Of course the people are still confused about this; the outlanders are offering them a place to stay, but they're still strangers to the people of this realm. Todd look at the groups of people, kids, women, elders as he said "I ain't sharing my dog house with them!"

Cota seems surprised as he asked "He lives in a dog house?"

Lilith awkwardly said "Uhhh… He's joking! Let's…. goooo~~~oH Shit!"

The redhead paused as she saw a huge pack of Rakks flew out from the portal up in the sky. Seems like the wildlife in Pandora finally give in to their curiosity and decided to flew through the gate. Their shierk can be heard from miles away.

Tuka seems scared as she hid behind Lilith and said "What… what are those things?"

Before Lilith could answer, Todd beats her to it "My morning exercise… and breakfast! Woohahahahahahahah!" The Psycho's maniacal laughs scares the childrens and Tuka, obviously. Todd quickly run toward the jet, threw his Landscaper onto the cockpit; jump in and close the hatch.

Lilith ran toward her jet, slamming her fist onto the glass and shouted "What the FUCK do you THINK you're Doing with my Fucking JET YOU SCREWHEAD?"

Todd casually answered "Take those bums to the gate thingy! I'll catch up…" and step on the pedal, lifting the jet off and head toward the army of Rakks.

Lilith shouted from below "NOT A FUCKING SCRATCH YOU HEAR ME? OR I'LL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOUR…" her sentence was muffled by the loud honk of the jet as Todd pressed it.

Lilith still haven't stop her threat as she still shouting "… AND THEN IMMA USE YOUR… AS A…" once again Todd uses the honk to muffle her "inappropriate" words. As Lilith finish her threat by shouting "YOU HEAR ME YOU GAS MASK WEARING…."

This time her insult was muffed by the jet engine's roar as Todd speed up.

Lelei look at the jet flying away as she said "Why does he have to wear a mask?"

Lilith shrugged "Who knows! And who cares?" as she signal the group to move while drawing her rifle and held it to her side just in case the Skaggs also made their way here too.

As Todd heading toward the Rakks army; The grumpy old man voice said " _It's the Eden-5 worker's union's revolution all~~~~~ over again!"_

Alex's voice seems annoyed " _Ughhh not THIS again! Ain't nobody got time fo yo rusty ass flashbacks!"_

The old man snapped back " _HEY I lost my my left ass cheek in that wretched war yer brat! I deserve at least 30 seconds of flashback!"_

Todd said nothing as he listen to the two voices arguing. The Psycho then turn on the jet's stereo and just skip through the songs. He suddenly stopped as he saw the name of the song he likes; Todd grinned and open fire at the Rakks.

…

 _ **Somewhere else…**_

"I can't believe this… How could they do such a reckless thing? Attempting to take over a highly advance realm like that… Don't they ever care for the soldier's lives?"

A red haired young woman said as she sitting on horseback with her bodyguards. She was standing on a plain, looking down on the injured soldiers limping out from the gate, carrying their fallen comrades or critically injured teammates with a grim look on her face. Obviously they had encountered Pandora's local bandits and wildlife.

One of the bodyguards said "My lady! It's the emperor's decision! None of us can do anything about it!"

The young lady said "I know but… I can't allow these meaningless deaths continues! How many more fathers, brothers, sons has to die because of the decision of my father?"

They suddenly heard a loud shrieking sound coming from above. The young lady and her bodyguards look up to see a small group of strange flying creature surrounding a strange flying craft. Smokes are coming out from the side of it as the craft descends.

The bodyguards quickly formed a wall in front of her and said "Get back my lady!" as they readied their weapons.

As the craft crashes on the ground, killing a couple more of the flying beasts. The hatch suddenly pop open, and a man in a mask and a weird horned helmet jumps out from it, it was Todd. On his waist was a metal cube tied to his belt. And the cube seems to be emmiting a song that goes:

 _If you like Pina Colada_

 _And getting caught in the rain_

 _If you're not into Yoga_

 _If you have half a brain._

As the song gets to that part, Todd grabbed one of the beast, pin it on the ground and pummeled the left side of it's head into a bloody mess with his fist. The bodyguard seems disgusted as they saw the creature's eye flew out.

The song then continues as Todd draw his Landscaper and blew another Rakk to bits.

 _If you like making love at midnight_

 _In the dunes of the cape_

 _Then I'm the love that you've looked for_

 _Come with me and escape._

 _I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean  
But me and my old lady had fallen into the same old dull routine  
So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad  
And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half bad_

As the song reached this part; Todd was smashing another Rakk into tomato paste with his shotgun's buttstock. He casually reloads it as one of the Rakk was taking a bite on his ankle. The masked man then draws his tomahawk and plunge it downward, separate the beast's head from it's neck.

As The Psycho holstered his shotgun and grabbed another Rakk as it dive down at him by the neck. As he doing this . The song continues

 _Yes, I like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape  
At a bar called O'Malley's where we'll plan our escape_

The masked man then uses his strength to rip the beast's neck from it's head. Then pour the blood down on his mask while he laughed maniacally; sending chills down the bodyguards neck. The young lady seems quite calm, yet curious; that song has her name in it. It's quite strange to her but the redhead couldn't help but subconsciously wiggle her body to the strange slow but funky tunes.

The song went on as the Psycho went on a rampage with his bloody tomahawk and dismembered the rest of the Rakks while he sang along to the tunes. Surprisingly, he was quite a singer; for a Psychotic murderer.

 _So I waited with high hopes and she walked in the place  
I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face  
It was my own lovely lady and she said, "Aw, it's you."  
Then we laughed for a moment and I said, "I never knew."_

 _That you like piña coladas and gettin' caught in the rain  
And the feel of the ocean and the taste of champagne  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape  
You're the lady I've looked for, come with me and escape_

 _If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape_

 _Yes I like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape_

As the song ended; The Psycho grabbed the last Rakk; held it up high with both hands then impaled the creature on the horns on his Viking helmet.

As the Rakk's blood covered his helmet and dripping down on the edge of the headgear; Todd noticed the fearful eyes of the injured soldiers and the cautious eyes of the young redhead and her bodyguards.

Wanting to make a good impression; Todd approach them, reach out his bloody hand and said "Hi! I'm Todd!"

The only thing that replied to his greeting was the tip of the spears pointing at his neck. One of the bodyguards snarled "Stay back you disgusting savage!"

Todd then chuckled "Awww is that what yer momma said to you when the doctor pulls you out from her vagina?" His comment does not pleased the guard one bit, so the guy just stick the tip of the spear closer to Todd's neck.

Todd tilted his head "Go on be my guess! I stabbed myself in the neck twice before… It didn't work either!"

His statement made the bodyguards began to shake as they tried to keep their cool and said "I said STAY BACK!"

The young lady suddenly said loudly "Enough! Let him pass!"

The bodyguards seems reluctant as one of them said "But my lady!"

The redhead raised her palm at the bodyguard, signaling him to be quiet as she approach the strange masked man before her.

She look at him for a moment, memorizing his appearance, his strange tattoos, his wounds, muscles and his peculiar weapon mounted on his back before she asked "Are you a resident of the realm beyond that gate?"

Todd look at the portal down the hill, it seems to be linked to Pandora's Wildlife Exploitation Preserve; a place infested with wildlife mutated experiments then said "Yep!"

The redhead young lady then said as she slightly bowed her head "My name is Pina Co Lada! Daughter of Emperor Molt Sol Augustus! Leader of the Red-Rose Knigh…"

She was cut off by Todd "Yea yea yea yea, You're a princess I get it! And over where I lived, many dead people know me as… The ball-crusher! Lemme guess… Your sister's name is Mojito right?" then just laughed.

One of the bodyguard shouted "How Dare you interrupt the princess?"

Todd suddenly stop laughing and look straight at him and said "Wanna know why I got that title?"

Pina Co Lada then said to the bodyguard "Alright, enough! Stop atagonizing our guest!"

The princess then said "I want you to take me to your world… I want to speak to your leader!"

Todd shrugged "Okk~~~ But you better tell those sissies behind yer to man up! This ain't a Sunday stroll situation… princess!" and walks off, with the dead Rakk still impaled on his helmet. The princess signal her men to follow as she rode after Todd, who was walking in a goofy way toward the portal; passing the shivering soldiers who ha just witness his brutality with the flying beasts earlier.

…

 _ **Meanwhile, Back in Pandora…**_

"Hmmm… strange types of weapons they got… not as impressive as my axe but.. I like them! Think I'll take some as souvernir!" Said the petit Lolita girl with the gigantic axe as she took a couple of Pistols and smg then slung them all on her shoulders as she stroll through the pile of dead bandits that she've killed upon her arrival on Pandora.

…

End of chapter 3


	4. Take me to yer boss

Chapter 4: Take me to your boss.

 _ **Pandora Wildlife Preservation Center...**_

"What is this... dreadful place?" Colada asked as she cautiously walks with her sword readied, behind her was her personal guards and a couple of imperial soldiers working under her command, despite the infamous and heinous acts of raping, pillaging the empire had committed, there is but few of imperial soldiers with a loyal,honorable and good heart.

Luckily, they're all under Colada's command instead of her father or her horrible big brother. However she feared that these soldiers won't be safe in this realm she just step into.

Todd was walking along the cold,damp hall of the facility where Hyperion used as a front to cover their cruel experiments on Pandora's wild animals. The Psycho seems more than calm as he casually walks and whistling as he said "This... your higness is the closest you can get to a petting zoo... or a circuit around here!"

The guards suddenly startled by a creepy shriek echoing along the walls; Followed by many more growling closing in. Colada points her sword toward the dark hall ahead and said "Who's there?"

Todd walks toward the princess, put his hand on the blade of her sword and said "Not who... What!"

The lights along the hall suddenly lights up, revealing a small pack of fossil Skags standing there, staring at the group with green saliva dripping down their mouth.

The beasts are hungry and ready to pounce on their prey: Todd and whoever's with him. The Psycho crack his neck and said "You might wanna grab yourself a shield yer highness!"

Just as he said that a spitting Skag leap toward the group, open it's 4 sided jaws and shoot a ball of highly potent and poisonous acid substant. Todd quickly dodged casually as he retaliate by catching the beast with his hands as it's attempt to pin tackled the Psycho to the ground.

Pina was terrified as she look at one of her personal guard, who was unfortunate enough to be hit by the Skag's spit wailing in pain as the substant easily eat its way through his armor, and in split seconds, his flesh.

The other guards and soldiers was scared shitless as they back away as the guard finally stopped squirming, as now what's left of him is a pile of messy liquid and crunchy bones.

Pina covered her mouth with one of her hand and said "Oh.. my... God!" as she began to shiver slightly.

Todd, still holding onto the Skag as he said "Told ya!". With that, the Psycho snap the creature's jaws, killing it instantly.

The Psycho then toss the beast's corpse toward the pack of Skags and shouted "WHO'S NEXT?"

One Skag seems to be confident as it ran toward the group and lunged at Todd, attempting to avenge its dead kin. But only to be tore apart by the two shells from the Psycho's Landscaper shotgun.

As Todd reloads, he said "You know how to fight?"

The princess then said "Ye...Yes! yes I can!"

The Psycho then said as he cracked his neck "Well your skills and weapons don't worth shit here! So I suggest all of you to stay behind me and don't play the hero!"

Todd then slung the shotgun on his back and draw his tomahawk then gave out a battlecry "TACO TUESDAY!" and charge forward as he yells in a manner of a Native American warrior's battlecry when they charge at the enemy.

As Pina and her soldier's follow behind, she was speechless as she witness Todd spun his tomahawk skillfully before he sliced a Skag's head clean off then crushed another Skag with his boots.

Todd then dodge another spit from a spitting skag and leap toward the creature, driving the tomahawk down on it's skull,Killing it. The Psycho then grabbed another Skag lunging at him, gave it a bearhug that crushed it's spine. Killing it.

Todd let go of the dead creatur then roared at the last Skag. The creature seems to be scared of him as it wimpers and ran away.

The psycho then said sarcasticly "After you... m'lady!"

...

 _A while later..._

As they made their way to the entrance. the group came across a pile of rotting corpses, amateur mercs and Hyperion personnels from the look of their clothing. Seems like they had a run-in with the Hyperion's "staffs" and the facility's friendly animal community.

Pina closed her eyes and turn away as Todd took a deep breath and said "Ahhhh... Dead body liquid... Wish they would make a perfume with this fragrance!" as he check the bodies for loots.

Pina obviously were disgusted by his comment as she said "How could you joke about such thing?"

Todd still searching the corpses as he answered "That was a joke to you?"

This sends chills down her spine, the masked man in front of her weren't joking. All her live she though she have seen the darkest side of humanity, now in this strange realm, she felt like she haven't see anything.

Todd took out a shield generator from a Hyperion's infantry's corpse and threw it toward Pina and said "Just put it on your belt!"

Pina then does so, as the shield generator come close to her metallic belt, it's magnetic surface suddenly attach itself onto the redhead's belt buckle. Pina then felt a strange feeling like something just tenderly wrapped around her.

The redhead said "What... is this?"

Todd said nothing as he pick up a nearby metallic fragment and threw right her. Acting on intinct, the princess uses her arms to block it while the guard readied their weapons.

To her surprise, a blue energy field just took the impact and knock the fragment away. She didn't feel a thing. As the princess calmed down, she look at the electrical surge surround her body like a suit and asked in awe "What kind of magic is this?"

Todd continue to go through the corpses as he said "Technology! Don't have it where you came from heh?"

Pina tilted her head "Tech...nology?"

The Psycho then stood up and said "It's a long explaination and I'm not smart enough to explain the whole thing to yer!"

Todd then pick up the firearms he took from the dead bodies. The guns are mostly SMGs, middle-grade, mainly caustic type, which fire highly powerful acid rounds that will liquidate any enemies with insufficience armor layers. The Psycho then snugg the only 2 pistols he found into the front of his pants, which kind of grossed Pina a bit.

Todd then slung the others spares smgs on his shoulders and held 2 Caustic Thumpers on each of his hands then signal the princess and her guards to follow.

The moment they're out of the facility, Pina covered her eyes as the sun shine down on the group. The princess was stunned to see the barren land in front of her, not a single tree in sight, only bricks, concrete and smell of toxics.

Todd took another deep inhale and said "Ahhh... The smell of rotting corpses mixed with nuclear waste... with a dab of dead rats body fluids... Smell like roses!" and lead the group forward.

One of Pina's guard whispered to her "My lady! How do you know we can trust him? Look! He still have that... Dead creature stuck on the horns of his helmet! He's a mad man!"

The princess frowned "True, that he seems very odd,disgusting, have horrible manners and unstable... But I... I trust him! He could've kill us all with ease... but he didn't..."

Suddenly, the group hear a series of mechanical roars from afar. Todd cracked his neck and grinned behind the mask "hehehehehehehehe... This morning just getting better and better!" and ready his smgs.

As the roars draw closer and louder, Pina and her guards ready their weapons a well. And once again they're stunned to witness what's coming at them: A pack of raiders, on their custom buggy fashioned with Pandora's beast bones and skulls.

The raiders seems to spotted their target as they began shouting and speed up toward the group. And it wasn't long before they open fired.

Pina watches in horror as her guards are tore apart by the bullets, their bloods, guts splattered everywhere. A couple of bullets hit the princess, but thanks to the shield, they only boucned off of her. The impact however did push her backward and knock Pina off her feet.

Not only that scared her, but what in front of her eyes is more frightful: Todd, he just stood there, spreading his arms wide as if he inviting the raiders to shoot at him. The Psycho took a deep breath before he points his twin smgs toward the incoming pack of raiders and open fire while laughing maniacally.

The gunfire was like an ear-raper for Pina, she covered her ears while still sitting on her butt, she was so scared, she couldn't move. The young princess had never been this scared before in her entire life. Couldn't blame her for it.

The bulletstorm from Todd's guns took out 2 of the buggys, flipping them 180 degrees before exploding. Todd quickly threw away the empty smgs he just used and pulls out two more, a Light blue Backburner and a Brown Gospel, then open fire on the rest of the Raiders who just exited their vehichles.

Since Todd just spray the bullets wildly, it did took out many more raiders, however, the more skilled ones in the group managed to shot Todd multipile times with their pistols and smgs.

Todd's body is full of holes and blood are cleary flowing out from them. Yet Todd still show no signs that he's in pain like always, and still haven't moved from his spot to at least dodge the incoming shots.

Some of the wounds on his body are see-throught since the bullets went right throught his body. Some bullets actually went throught his body and bounced off of Pina's shield. The princess was speechless as she look upon the his bloody body, with the sunlight slip through the holes on his torso, legs and into her eyes. She've never witness such stupidity, such courge, such, madness and such durability from a human being before.

As the two smgs ran empty, Todd draw his Landscaper and open fired on another raider, blew his head into tiny bloody bits.

The Psycho then drop the shotgun and drew the two pistols in his pants: A Hole Puncher and Slapper Revolver then emptied both of them at the last raider, Overkilling him.

As the raider's dead, filled with leads and missing an arm due to the sheer power from the Hole Puncher's bullets fell to the ground; Todd drop the twin sidearms and turns around, then look at the princess ,who was traumatized as she gazed upon his bloody body, she can see streams of blackened blood rolling down his legs, leaving a trail as he walks toward her.

As Todd reach his hand toward her, offering to help her up, The princess look at the visors on his mask with her eyes for a nearly minute before she asked "What are you?"

Todd blankly replied "Just your friendly neighborhood Homicidal maniac slash Bounty Hunter slash part-time Bandit slash cotton sweater knitter slash dead bodies concealment expert!"

Pina seems very reluctant after she heard what he said, this man could kill her in an blink of an eye, if he doesn't, this world will kill her. And so far, he seems to have no ill will toward her, the princess decided to risk it and trust him.

She grabbed his hand as he helped her up; the red head then said "I'm…I want to thank you for… saving me!"

Todd walks toward one of the remaining bugg and check if the engine still works as he said "If I have a dollar for everytime someone thanked me… I'll have none! Since I'll eat that dollar anyway!"

Pina then stared at his horrific wounds and said "Are you… Are you ok?"

Todd then look at the bleeding holes in his body and said "Let's see! I'm still breathing! Andd I'm still able to count from 1 to 30 and I can still put my one foot in front of the other…Yes of course I'm ok! Now hop in!"

As Todd sat down, Pina cautiously sat on the seat next to the man full of holes who just saved her, she curiously poke her fingers at the speedometers and the transmissions clutches as she said "What kind of machinery is this?"

The psycho carefully put on the seatbelt and put one on his companion also, then carefully adjusting and check the rearview mirror, which was framed with a large metallic frame, decorated with dried human eyes which grossed the Princess out as she noticed it.

Todd then said "Hold onto your Vagina!"

Pina widened her eyes as she snarled "What did you just SaEEEEKKKKKKK!" her complaint was cut short when Todd slam his boot down on the pedal and steer the buggy around then speed off into the wasteland.

As the buggy rolls, Alex said in Todd's head " _Are you ever gonna take that dead Rakk off yer helmet? It began to stink up! And combine with the old fart's smelly farts, it started to smells like my school's boys toilet!"_

Todd didn't answer as he continue to drive, as he constantly beam his eyes around the horizon as the buggy rolls, as if he was looking for something.

Pina on the other hand was lost in the sights passing through her eyes, abandoned facilities, settlements, strange animals walks in packs from afar, columns of smokes coming from everywhere. But not a tree or even a small plant can be seen. The Princess asked her driver "What… happened to this place?"

Todd shrugged "Heck if I know! What do I look like? A Historian?"

The Psycho then continued "I do know that there're aliens walking among us! Weird-ass looking bunch of goofballs! Most people don't believe in their existent… But I do! I met one! Longgggggggg ago … Thought I'm not sure if it was one of them or just some skinny tall-ass rapist in a white bodysuit! It was pretty fucking dark! Pretty kinky for a rapist too… It and it's friends cut me open THEN shove a wholllle bunch of thingy inside me and do all sort of weird hardcore rapist stuffs! I was locked up for… meh I can't really count that high so nevermind the time! Then they just… left!"

The princess seems nervous when he said so, thought she's curious, so Pina asked "Aliens?"

Todd the drive with one hand and use the other to pull a bullet out of his stomach, then chug the bullet into his mouth and swallow it as he said "You know… Someone or something that doesn't look like you like, If anything that have more than 2 eyes or penis is automatically called an "Alien"? It's a pretty popular word these days! Which means my boss should be considered an Alien too since he have 3 balls!"

Pina seems really uncomfortable with the vulgar way that he tell his stories. But she's a open minded person and she acknowledge that not everyone had the same level of education as her or the ones in her royal family. Thus the princess continue "Do you… think that these… Aliens… might have been the cause of your… eh… current… status?"

Todd look at her with his scary mask and asked "What? You mean they manipulated me into liking sweaters knitting?"

Pina somehow find his idiotic question quite cute and funny, she covered her mouth as she giggled and said "No.. I mean, Could they have been modified your… eh… physical attributes… I mean… You should have died from losing this much blood… yet…"

Pina was shocked to see the wounds on his body has stopped bleeding with no signs of infections. She gasped "Oh my god! How…?"

Todd chuckled "See? I told you it'll heal!"

Pina frowned while still staring at his wounds "No you didn't tell me that… and How could these wounds healed so fast?"

The Psycho shrugged "Dunno! Nobody tells me nuthin'! And Like I gave a flying furry fuck!"

Todd suddenly spotted something as he repeatedly tapping his palm on the honking button on the wheel fashioned as a skull. The Psycho then slam his foot on the brake, causing the buggy to come to a full stop; this startled Pina as she was threw forward, but thanks to the seatbelt, she was lucky not to get thrown out the windshield.

In front of the princess were a group of people, most of them are from her kingdom, she does not recognize the one who are leading them however. Before Pina can say anything, Todd suddenly step out of the buggy by climbing through the windshield as he said "Hey boss! There's some princess from the other side wanted to speak to you!"

The one he was talking to was Lilith, seems like she had successfully get everyone to and throught the portal safe and sound. Lelei and Coda are still somewhat amazed by the barrem scenery, although Lelei does not shown it on her face.

As Pina get off the buggy, everyone from the kingdom immidietaly bow down on their knees and said in unison "Your highness!"

The princess seems uncomfortable to be greeted like that, she told everyone to get up right away. Tuka was also in that group, she look at Todd and scratches behind her head "Mister Todd! I... I'm sorry, I lost your weapon! I used it to shoot a wild beast when we just got through the portal andd... um... the weapon just... jumped right out of my hands and down a cliff near here!"

Before Todd can say anything, Lilith was grinding her teeth together as she pointed her knife at him and snarled "You better have a good explaination of what HAPPENED to my jet!"

Todd took the dead Rakk off of his helmet and said "You see um... These Rakk was planning to hijack my.. I mean your jet to... visit their relatives.. I be like "Motherfucker this ain't no cab service" And they ... Aw fuck it, I crash the damn piece of junk, squish a bunch of those Rakk and It felt GUUUUD!"

Lilith can't even get mad anymore, she just remembered that Todd is a maniac, thusly, never trust him to keep your stuffs safe and sound. The redhead vault hunter just sighed, rub her forehead and said "So, what does this princess wanted to talk to me about?"

As Lilith gazed upon Pina's appearance, she smirked "Pretty short for a princess... but that's no surprises... so? Out with it yer highness!"

Pina was slightly intimidated by Lilith's attitude, but she managed to keep calm and said "i want to talk about a truce!"

Lilith awkwardly look at the princess for a moment before she asked "Truce?"

Pina nodded "Yes... a truce, first I want to apologize for my father's recent attacks on your realm... it must costed you all lots off innocent lives!"

Lilith then laughed out loud as she said "Girl, the only lives wasted since the first portal open was your daddy's soldiers and a Dragon!"

Pina was shocked, not only the imperial didn't kill anyone in Pandora, but they're continuously met an gruelsome fate by the "residents" of this realm. However she wasn't aware of any Dragon in her father's army.

Pina decided to keep it to herself for now before Lilith asked her again "But why do you ask me of all people for a truce?"

The princess seems surprised as she replied "I told your servant... Todd! To take me to his leader... and he lead me to you... You're Queen of this realm right?"

Lilith once again laughed as she said "Seriously? Sometimes I wish I can be a queen but... There is no one in charge of this land yer highness! I'm his boss so he automatically assume that I'm the leader!"

As she said that, Todd raised his hand and said "Worddd!" as turned around and starts eating the Rakk's corpse. No one dares to look at his face since Todd was sitting behind a rock, put his mask on top of it and noming sounds can be heard, along with his mumbling "Crunchy! Just how I like it!"

While everyone was grossed out by this, Pina continue to talk with Lilith "But... How can a realm have order when there is no one to rule it?"

Lilith smirked "Everyone for themselves! We decide whether we should destroy, kills or help each others! You think things would be different if there is a king... or queen bossing us around?"

While the two were talking, Todd just put his mask back on after he finished eating the Rakk, no one saw his face of course. The Psycho then walk toward Tuka, look at her from top to bottom and asked "Are you hurt anywhere?"

The blonde elven was startled by his question, she was still intimidated by his appearance. Nevertheless, she still answer the question "oh.. Uhh... No, i'm fine! Th..Than..Thank you!"

Todd said "Look if you're gonna be living in this shithole, you better learn how to kill something...or someone! Because out here, even the fucking bunnies are trying to kill you! Meet me in front of my...office when we get back... I can teach you some survival techniques! And before you say anything NO I'm not gonna rape you!" before he walk toward Coda and Lelei.

Meanwhile, back to Pina and Lilith, the redhead vault hunter said "So... It wouldn't matter if unless your father approve of this truce right? Fucking old arrogant bastard! Well I can promise you there will be a truce... it's not like we're at war with you or anything but... what the heck! But to convince your pop to stop sending fresh meats here to feed the bandits and the wildlife in Pandora... you're on your own! In the meantime Why don't you stay here for a while? Get to know us better... maybe you can use what you've learned here to convince him... Though I highly doubt that cause all you will probably see here is dirt, sands, man-eating bunnies,kittens,snakes, dogs,and daily bandits raids!"

Pina seems very interested in the offer, she have never seen such strange realm before, and this might be her only chance to see a world other than her own. The princess closed her eyes and nodded "I understand! Very well... I will stay here for a while! I want to study more about this realm!"

Lilith turned to Todd to see him chatting with Coda, she can hear him said "Seriously thought! She looks like a boy to me!"

Coda laughed as he replied "Well, you're... kinda right! She's quiet most of the time, stoic expression, and ... her... flat.." Coda's sentence was cut short when Lelei display her disapproval of their opinions by blasting both by a powerful water beam, sent them flying about 3-4 feets. Her expression only change a little, which is her twitchy, angry eyebrowns.

Lilith was quite surprised, this is the first time she saw real magic, however she burst out laughing when she saw Todd got his ass whooped. Pretty sastisfying considering he wrecked her jet earlier.

...

 _ **The sanctuary...**_

"What taking them so long?" Tina pouted as she lying on the couch by her legs, while her head was on the floor. Gaige was out cold on the couch also, with Deathtrap at her side.

Angel shrugged as she sitting next to Tina,looking quite bored "They'll be fine! Probably busy tying Todd to her ship again!"

Maya asked Jack's former daughter "Where're the guys?'

Angel smirked "Duh! Bounty hunting!... or probably the strip club!"

...

 _Somewhere in town..._

The music inside the building was smooth yet full of seductive tones, there are both males and females inside the place, numorous female dancers, with almost nothing and absolutely nothing on was dancing their heart out on stage. It is a strip club; and the guys are there, Salvador, Brick, Roland, Axton, Mordecai and some guy tied up next to them was cheering and wooing at the dancers. Zer0 seems to have the best self-control as he just sat next to his buddies and silently watch the dancers work for their money.

...

Angel shrugged "Bet cha 5 bucks they're at the strip club!"

Maya smirked "You're on!" __

 _ **Somewhere near Old Haven, a long,long,long,long way from the Sanctuary...**_

"How much longer do we have to walk ya nutcase?" Lilith snarled as she walk with the others. The Psycho said "Relax boss! I know where we can get a bigger ship!"

Lilith sighed "God dammit, This is old Haven... There're barely people living here... let alone parking space for ships!"

Todd pointed at the collumn of smoke coming from the center of the inner wall of the town and said "Since those fancy-pants Hyperion poodles took over and built a camp there! Yes there is a parking space!"

This surprised Lilith, but not that much, Jack is still alive, so it should be obvious that his goons are still active and doing god knows what. As the group reached the gate, Todd then lean his head closer to the doorway and said "hmmmmm... something's wrong here... there used to be a door here...!"

Todd then look to the left and said blankly "And that headless Hyperion minimum wage errand boy's corpse wasn't there yesterday!"

Lilith rub her forehead once again, a couple of throbbing angry veins can be seen on her face, it doesn't take a genius to tell that the place were attacked and from the quietness of things, no one survived.

Todd then pointed at the bloody trail of blood leading from the corpse through the destroyed door and into the town then said "And that wasn't there either!"

The redhead vault hunter then kick Todd in his butt and shouted "JUST GET IN THERE ALREADY!"

Just a couple of steps through the door and the citizens of the other world were horrified to see a pile of dead bodies, all Hyperion soldiers, horribly dismembered, full of bullet holes and scattered everywhere. The old man inside Todd's head said " _Woah hoah hoah... look just like my first veteran reunion... first we drink our asses off... Then... this_!"

This sure scared the crap outta the other world folks, and sent shiver down Pina's spine. Coda get down on his knee and start praying, but was stopped by Lilith who said "whotever the god you believe in... don't drag him into this... I'm sure don't wanna be a part of this... !"

Lelei was silently watching as Todd roam around the corpses, marveling at the brutality of the kills, the swift, yet horrific deaths displayed on the sandy canvas which is the ground. The Psycho knee down, raised both his bloody arms high up in the sky and said "It's... a fucking masterpiece! The smells... the way the blood splattered on the walls... and those heads stuck on the flag poles... It's making me horny just looking at it!"

Todd then saw a barely alive Hyperion's soldier, who was weakly drag the upper part of his body on the ground, by the look of it, he won't live much longer as blood constantly flow out from his decapitated body like a waterfall. This was like a trip to an art museum to the maniac as he grab his head with both hand and said in a astonished voice "OH OH! HOLY FUCKING PINK WOOL NET PATTERN SWEATER THAT I KNITTED LAST WEEK! NOW THAT'S AN FUCKING WORK OF ART! A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH... OHHhhhh MAN! I could marry whoever created this masterpiece!"

Pina were seriously grossed out by his remarks, Coda seems amused as he said "never have I seen such a.. oddly... interesting fella like him before!" lelei on the other said to herself "He... knit sweaters?"

Lilith were busy scouting around the area, looking for a ship; and it wasn't long before she found it, still intact. It's just a simple Hyperion transport ship, nothing unsual to it at first glance.

The other world's citizen were gathering around the ship, chatting about the incredible thing in front of them. Coda couldn't believe his eyes as he marveled at the huge metallic structure before him as he said "What is this thing?"

Lilith then said "It's like the thing we came here with but... much bigger and can hold more people inside! Like a... ehhh ... flying... metal... bulletproof... carriage!"

Just as Lilith was about to continue, Pina tapped her shoulder and pointed Todd, who was peeing on one of the repulsion jet engines while whispering some random tunes. Pina was blushing as what she saw while Lilith just point her finger at him and shouted "YOU BETTER CLEAN THAT SHIT UP WHEN WE GET BACK! OR I'LL USE YOUR TONGUE TO CLEAN IT WITH YOU STILL ATTACH TO IT YA HEAR?"

Todd stood up and said "Ok!" in an very obidient manner. Lilith shook her head and walk toward the ship. Suddenly she felt someone's presence beside herself and the group. Lilith quickly turned around with her rifle readied; the vault hunter then shouted "Who's There? You might as well come out... or i'll just blow this whole place up to smoke you out anyway!"

A very young female voice echoed as a replied "Very perceptive of you!"

As everyone turned their gaze toward the source of the voice, they saw a short, petite girl with long black hair, wearing a black gothic lolita dress with a kitty ears on her headband. Beside the stands out gigantic battle axe on her back, the girl also have a dozen of Pandora's weapons, ranging from pistols, shotguns, smgs slung on her shoulders, she ever snug two visible Ratatater pistols in her apron.

The girl smiled at the group before she leap from her position, which is a tall building, and right down to where Lilith and the others stood; surprising them all.

Lilith still keep her weapon at the ready, but the girl smiled at the redhead and said "One word of advice little missy! Don't!"

Lilith, being a Siren, she can sense a terrifying aura coming from the short little girl in front of her. She's not what she seems; but it also seems like the girl mean no harm... so far.

Lilith then slowly lower her weapon and asked "I take it you're from the other side too right kid?"

The girl leaned forward and said "Yes... and watch your word... I'm much older than I look!"

The air seems tense at the moment, but it wasn't long until the girl suddenly grinned cheerfully and reach out her hand "Anyway, Nice to meet ya! I'm Rory Mecury!"

Lilith was about to return the handshake but Todd suddenly budged in and shook her hand rapidly as he said excitingly "Are you the one who did all this?"

The girl smiled and said "Yep! You like it?"

Todd then get down on his knee, bow down and even go as far as kissing her shoes, which kind of weird her out and said "Ohhhh Ol' master! Teach me your way of art!"

Rory seems to be very flattered with his comment as she grinned "Well it's about time someone notice my work of arts! Sure, why not? Just stop kissing my shoes with your bloody mask please!"

As Todd stood back up, she noticed his horrific wounds and asked "Are you... in pain right now?"

Todd replied casually "Absolutely yes! I've never been in so much pain my entire life... But I'm used to it!"

Quite impressed by his incredible endurance, but the girl decided not so show it. She then asked Lilith "What's that thing?"

The vault hunter then look at the ship Rory was pointing at and said "Uhh... it's a ship!"

Rory put her index finger on her chin and said "I remember seeing a couple of those soldiers flee on one of these things... It really flew without any wings..."

Lilith, still nervous after she sensed the terrifying power inside of the girl, then said "We're eh... was gonna use this to get back to our... eh.. ahem... temporary shelter... you... wanna come with us?"

Rory's eyes suddenly brighten up as she said "Would I?"

Lilith shrugged and said "Alrighty... let's go!" and walk toward the ship as she whispered "Is this little shrimp for real?".

However as Rory was about to follow Lilith and the others, a nearby house's door pop open, a Hyperion soldier emerged from it, holding a Hole Puncher pistol, screaming as he fired at the group. Seems like he was hiding in fear behind the door while his teammates got slaughtered.

Before Rory can demonstrate her ability, Todd suddenly walk toward the soldier's line of fire. Taking every bullets he dished out in his torso. As Todd got closer, the soldier's sidearm went empty, the poor bastard drop the weapon and step back,away from Todd in fear. However, behind him was only a wall.

The Psycho then grab the soldier's balls and once again, crushed it, then rip them right out, in front of everyone. Lilith widened her eyes out of impressment, Rory seems really like what she saw as she grinned, Pina on the other hand was grossed out by his attack; she covered her face with both hand and turn away. One of the citizens actually turned away to puke. One of the women actually collapsed as she saw Todd's bloody hand holding the soldier's balls and beat him to dead with it.

The male citizens, including Coda was feeling the soldier's pain as they briefly grab their crotch and grunted "ay yay yay!" in unison.

As Todd turned back to the group, the soldier's balls still in his hand; Rory asked "What's your name mister?"

He Psycho then get into the pose of a typical super hero and said "Todd... Aka The Ball Crusher!"

Rory blankly replied "I'll call you Ball Crusher... Todd sounds pretty lame,gay and weak!"

Todd quickly said "Whatever you say master!"

Lilith rubbed her forehead once again and said "Please give me strength not to kick his ass!"

...

End of chapter 4.


	5. Fight club: Pandora 1

Chapter 5: Fight club: Pandora part 1

 _The sky of Pandora..._

"Wow... this is like a dream!" Pina said in awe as she look out the glass window on the cockpit, Tuka was doing the same as she and the princess marveling at the sights as they flew pass the many locations of the Borderlands of Pandora.

Rory on the other hand, was sitting with Lilith, she was sitting on Lilith's lap to be precise. The short lolita girl seems to be enjoying the view just like the others; Thanks to the troops transport ship's spacious nature, the citizens of the other world was also got quite a view of Pandora for themselves. Lelei is still silent as always while she stares out the window, she was impressed, but not enough for her to express it on her face.

The lolita girl asked Lilith "Hey! How come Todd have to be... in that ... "special seat"?"

The redhead siren frown as she answered "That's for wrecking my shit... beside he seems to be enjoying it!"

...

Outside of the ship, Todd was being tied to a rope, attached to the rear end of the craft, dangling down in midair; blood still drips from his wounds, but as strange as always, he's still look healthy and the wounds shows no sighs of infections or festering. But it is confirmable that Todd does feel pain, but he's completely ignored it.

Beside that, Todd also seems to enjoy the ride so far, he constantly shouting in excitement and express his liking to the "special seat" arranged by his new boss.

As they approaches a abandoned industrial factory with many tall metal chimneys pointing up in the sky, Lilith suddenly sport a devious smile on her face as she steer the ship's flight path right on top of the chimneys. As they flew over the chimneys, the whole group can hear many bang sounds from under the ship. It was Todd, the wrecking ball. The guy was slammed into the chimneys as the ship flew forward.

Pina seems to know what happen as she frowned "You know that's not a nice thing to do!"

Just as she said that, they can hear Todd's voice from below "DO THAT AGAIN BOSS!WOOHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone on the ship, except for Lilith and Rory are more and more scared of his maniacal tendency than his sadistic nature. Tuka seems worried for Todd as she look out the window and look at Todd being swing around as the ship steers.

Lilith look at the map and said "Alright people! We're here!" with that, the citizens,Rory, and Pina were speechless as they saw the flying city, Sanctuary, Lelei actually open her mouth a bit at the sight before her.

...

Down on the ground, Roland and the guys have just returned from their "business" and are doing their own thing in the warehouse; until they heard comotions outside. The gang rush out to see a Hyperion troops transport ship approaching; Roland was the first one to ready his weapons and aim at the cockpit, Angel raised the pistol her father dropped after his defeat; she may hate his guts, but she does love his choice of weapon.

Maya smirked "Must be the new guys! Normally they wouldn't have the balls to attack us head-on! This should be a breeze!"

As Zer0 look through the scope of his skullmasher sniper rifle, he spotted something then told the others "Easy guys! Look!" and pointed at the lower part of ship.

The gang then look again, to find Todd, hanging down from it while shouting "LUCIIEEE! I'M HOME!"

Zer0 then aim the scope at the cockpit to find Lilith and a young girl sitting behind the steering wheel before he said "Yep... it's them alright!"

Gaige pouted in disappointment since she was hoping to shoot somebody and give Deathtrap a good exercise. The young girl then turn her head left and right before raising her onyx with orange camo design Twin Hornet pistol and aim at Todd's leg then whispered to herself "Maybe no one'll notice... no one could ever noticed... If I just... "

Gaige half joking, half serious about shooting Todd, she's having a inner conflict whether she could just let it be a joke and lower her weapon, or just shoot the guy in the leg, it won't kill him if she does so.

As the ship began to land, Gaige chuckled, shook her head and decide to lower her pistol.

Once on the ground, Lilith turn the ships engines off and open the door. As everyone getting out, the citizens from the other world curiously stare at the citizens of Pandora, who were also stared back with the same feeling.

Lilith said to Roland as she untie Todd "Get these guys a place to stay... Guess we solve that "big but empty" problem of ours heh Roland?"

Roland sighed "So, what? We're operating a refugee camp now?"

Axton and Brick doesn't seems to object the idea so far, the two was silently gawking at the young women from the other side.

Tina ran right toward Rory and gawk at her gigantic halberd, and the massive firearm arsenal on slinging on Rory's shoulders and said "Woahhhhh... nice axe!"

Rory smiled back cheerfully "Thank you! It's a... halberd actually!"

Tina's eyes shine bright as she said "Who cares? Long as it can cuts people into pieces!"

The little demolition expert then continue "What do you do for a living?"

Rory flick her long hair and said proudly "unleashe my cute, deadly wrath upon those who took pleasure in harming the weak and the innocents! Chop them all to pieces! Or on some occasions, make them dig their own grave THEN chop them to pieces! Though most of their bodyparts don't always fell into the grave nicely!"

Tina was completely overwhelmed with excitement, she then glomp Rory, rubbing her dusty cheeks onto Rory's silky cheeks and cooed "We're gonna have a very very meaningful and bloody friendship!"

Rory happily hugged Tina back and said "Aww thanks... by the way,when was the last time you took a shower anyway?"

Tina grins as she still haven't let go of Rory "I think its... a week.. No.. 2.. nah... OO!OO! half a year ago! Who needs shower anyway? I'll get dirty as a Skag 2 hours later anyway!"

As Todd stood up and dusted himself off, Angel took notice of his wounds and said "uhhhh you... eh... got a couple of eh... holes... on yer!Are You sure you don't feel any pain!"

Todd shrugged "Pain?of course it's painful, but it's only pain,not diarreha! How do you want me to react? Sing YMCA while riding on a unicycle and juggling landmine?"

This sent a sligh chill down her spine, normally it wouldn't matter much if his nervous system are numb, thus disabled his ability to feel pain or any other feelings; but Todd's nervous system is working just fine, he can feel pain yet act like it doesn't exist. But that's still not the answer to why and how he can survive such horrific wounds, and how does his wounds doesn't get infected when lack medical treatments and can heal up so fast.

Angel seems worried about his wounds, she then said "Okkkk? I understand but... you could at least go see doc Zed to.. cover those wounds up! Any more wounds like that and maybe they'll listed you as a living modern art masterpeice!"

Todd seems irritated as he grunted and said "Fine! I'll go see that creepy-ass quack!"

Tuka, having listened to the conversation, quickly run after Todd and said "I want to come with you too mister Ball-crusher!"

Todd look at her for a second as they walk and said "Where did you hear that name?"

Tuka fidgeting as she said "Miss Lilith told me while we're on our way back to the Sanctuary!I... I.. I like this name better!" and with that they continue on their way to doctor Zed's clinic, which is just a couple of houses away from the gang's HQ.

...

Back inside the large warehouse, the citizens from the other side were given blankets and food, cooked by Gaige herself, it looks like a pile of purple-ish sloppy joe without any burgers and strange smells coming out from it. Nonetheless the people from Pina's world, including the princess herself actually enjoy Gaige cooking. Which made the young girl quite happy; she turned at the others, who was speechless as they watch the outlanders eat Gaige's food, which her teammates can't even swallow and smirked "See! They certainly know how to appreciate fine cooking! Unlike SOME people!"

Tina was also one of the very few people who like Gaige's cooking as the little girl noming on her plate like a hungry wolf. Coda and Tina raise their hand at the same time and said "More please!"

Gaige was very delighted as she took the two plates, chuck a whole bunch of her purple sloppy joe on to them and bring back to the two hungry wolves. She even said "Now don't kill each other over it aight?" jokingly before walking back to the kitchen, which was composed with a gas operated stove, an old freezer, a industrial sink with piles of metal plates and bowls on the surface.

Tina turned to Rory, who was looking at the holo projector's weapon commercial program and asked "Hey you want some?"

Rory still have her eyes on the screen as she said "No.. thank you! I'm not... hungry!". It seems to be one of Jakobs's new model of pistol: A Maggie revolver, with onyx black barrel and the stock painted crimson red. It caught her attention due to the color, it suits her outfit nicely.

The lolita girl pointed at the screen and said "Where can I get that weapon?"

Tina look at the screen for a bit then said "Oh that? Marcus might be selling one of those... pretty pricey thought!"

Rory turns to Tina with a curious eyes and her head tilted "Who's this... Marcus?"

Tina licked her plate clean and said "Oh he's a fat smell guy with a cool mustache who sell guns! His store is just around the block!"

Rory asked "... around the block?"

Tina seems surprised as she said "It mean it's near here! I can take you there tomorrow!"

Rory still have her eyes stuck on the screen as she nodded in reply.

Angel then pat Tina on her shoulder and said "Making a new friend already eh little missy?"

Tina grinned "Yep!"

Angel then said "Lilith asked you to take the princess... pffhhh... I can even say her name without laughing! Anyway, take her to Doc Zed, she wants to check on Todd... Lucky guy!"

Tina sighed "Alright!" and signal Pina to follow her, which the princess awkwardly does so, Pina can't seem to get her eyes off of Tina's "peculiar" feature on her eyes. Tina look back at the redhead royalty as they walk and said "So... You're princess?"

Pina nodded "Yes! I am!"

Tina smiled then reached out her dusty hand and said "I'm Tina, my friends call me Tiny Tina!"

Pina return the handshake as she said "Nice to meet you little lady! My name is Pina Colada!"

Tina seems surprised as she blankly asked "Are you a hooker too?"

This question nearly throw Pina off her feet, the redhead jumped back with her face crimson red as she yelped "Wha...Wha..What makes you think that?"

Tina shrugged "Your name, most of the hookers here name themselves after a type of liquor, gems or cocktail drink!"

Pina quickly swing her arms in various directions before she replied "I can assure you I am nothing of the sort!"

Tina shrugged "Okkkkkie! Whatever you say yer highness!"

It only take about a minute for the two ladies to reach doctor Zed's clinic, the lights are still one, the front door are open; there is a horrific smell emmited from the room behind the small lobby. Pina quickly cover her nose and walk inside after she hear Tuka's voice saying "This is so much different from the way they treat the wounded and the sick in my world!"

As Tina and Pina got into Zed's workspace, they saw Todd lying on a table, under a flickering operating light, he seems fine as always. Standing beside him was a creepy looking man with a white medical robe, a bloody apron and a white surgical hat on. He was using a salad spoon to scoop out any bullets still stucks in Todd's body out, and put them into a metal bowl on the counter next to his bed.

Tuka was standing on the other side, she was wearing a white surgical mask as the young elven orbserve the procedure with great curiousity. Tina cheerfully waved and yelled "HIYA DOC!"

This started Tuka, but not Zed, seems like Tina does this to him alot. The doctor still focusing on stitching Todd's wound back together as she said "What are you doing out this late lil' lady?"

Tina jumped onto a nearby table, which was used to place many jars with humans and beasts organs inside and said "This fancy-skirt lady want to say thanks to Todd!" Tina then pick up a jar filled with human eyes and look at it curiously.

Pina slowly approaches Todd, since shes doesn't feel comfortable to see this much blood in one place; the redhead took a deep breath and said "I want to thank you for... giving my people a shelter! Once I get back to the other side, I'll strive to convince my father to stop this conflict between..."

Todd suddenly cut her off "Listen princess! You wanna thank someone? Thank my boss! She's the one who gave those bums a place to stay!"

Pina was taken aback by his comment, she paused for a moment before she said "Then... I want to thank you again for saving my life... and for ... giving me this.. shield!"

Todd didn't respond as he turns to Zed and asked "How can you make some money around here aside from Bounty hunting?"

Zed was chugging down his flask of liquor while finish stitching up the hole on his left leg as he said "Well... other than those boring mundane work at the local stores... I heard Moxxi just opened a new Fight club... right here in Sanctuary! Winner takes home the grand prize...sadly, it's not her! BUT it's a lot of doughs! You know, from her ... gambling joints around Pandora!"

Todd does seems to have heard the name Moxxi before, but never seen her in person before; tempted by the chance to beat someone to a bloody pulp; Todd quickly shot up and said "Where is her club?"

Zed grabbed a big roll of bandage and start wrapping up his wounds while answering "Just around here, little Tina know where it is! Shouldn't you be resting and…you know… wait til tomorrow? If you Psychos actually know how to close yer eyes and sleeps!"

Todd was picking his ear with his pinky finger as he replied "I need some fast cash!"

Tina tilted her head "Why would you wanna beat a bunch of jerks to death at 1 am in the morning?"

Todd shrugged "I dunno! It's what I do! It's like a kept landing on a piece of shit all its life but it never EVIL MAN-EATING SQUIRREL! We meet again..." Todd suddenly swung his head and point his finger toward the window where Tina sat, this started the girls; but there is a squirrel standing on the window; everyone awkwardly look at it's cute chubby furry face for a couple of second before the squirrel suddenly hissed fiercely and show it's bloody fangs; and just before it leap outside and run away, the squirrel seems to shaking it's paws at the gang and hissed some sort of demonic sounding language; leaving everyone at a loss. Tina on the other hand blushed and said "Awwwww it's sooo cute!"

Todd's voice suddenly darken as he said "CUTE? Don'y let that cutness fools you! It's a harbinger of destruction!" as he said so, a classic pipe organ music began to plays in the background

Tina replied "To all the nuts on Pandora?"

Todd continues "He melts the very soulll of any living lifeforms with just a single gaze!" while leaning his face closer to Tuka, slightly scaring the blonde elven

Tina grinned "You mean the gaze of cuteness?"

Todd still ignore Tina's comments as he continue while raising his hand into the airs and do all sort of things to add dramatic effect and said "His pawwss... were made from the darkest material known to man... or possibly whoever the fuck made it,it doesn't matter but the POINT IS! It's seemingly harmless paws can tears through time,space, the very fabric of your soul!"

Tina raised one finger and replied "You mean "your clothes? And where the heck does that gothic music coming from?"

Todd suddenly snap out of his "story-telling mode" and look around just as the music suddenly stops; the psycho then blankly said "Anyway, back to the fight club thingy"

Pina and Tuka was at a lost after Zed mentioned the Fight Club, they are not familiar with a "fight club"; since there were obviously nothing like that over in their world. Tuka raised her hand and asked "excuse me but... what is a "Fight club"?"

Tina jumped down from where she sat and said "It's where you fought against a bunch of people you don't know who have nothing better to do with their fists or too stupid to think of anything beside fighting... TO. THE. DEATH! Did I mention the one who survived the whole thing gets a reward?"

Pina was disgusted to hear that such sport exist, she bite her lip and say "How could someone made such a barbaric thing a sport?"

Zed chukled "You sure are not from around here lil missy! Here in Pandora, it's either you kill their asses or they're gonna kill your ass! Simple as that! There is no law here... The bounty hunting thing is just a service for those who're too much of a wuss to take out their enemies themself!"

The doctor then tapped Todd on the shoulder after he finished treating his wounds and said "Aight boy! You're good as new! This time is on the house..."

As Todd was about to get down from the bed, Zed hold him back and said "But one more thing... about your eh... genetic... attributes..."

Todd tilted his head "What?"

Zed paused for a moment before he shook his head and tap Todd on the back "Maybe another time! C'mon boy, get! I got other patients!"

...

As the group just left Zed's clinic, they saw Rory leaning agaisnt the wall right in front of the building, with her halberd on her back; lelei was standing next to her. Rory look at Todd and said "I want to see this.. Fight club! It sounds pretty interesting! Oh and this little missy said she wants to take a look a round!"

Pina said "Why do I got a feeling you and this man are gonna get along just fine?"

Rory didn't answer as she and Lelei smiled and follow the group, lead by Tina.

...

Tina lead the group to Moxxi's new establishment, a big building near the end of the town; there were flashing neon signs hanging on the wall, and a very distinctive aroma of tea and fragrance coming out from inside the building.

Once inside, the first person they saw was a very,very attractive lady, with a modernmized victorian style corset, which barely cover her enormous cleavage. She have a small top hat on her head, and a jester like makeup on her face.

The woman elegantly approaches the visitors and greeted them with a gentle,alluring southern accent "Well good evening little Tina! And... who are your... exotic friends?"

Tina grinned "They're from the other side of the portal! You know, the one that mean lizard came out from?"

The woman then noticed, Todd, she's pretty good with faces, especially when it come to men; She quickly approach the Psycho and smiled "Well I do declare! You're the chap who help defeated that mean ol' dragon! You have me and my dear daughter's thanks!" as she run her finger playfully up and down his bandaged torso, she event licked her lips seductively while she does so. She then noticed that Todd's head are facing downward slightly, since he wore a mask, no one could tell what he's looking at; but the lady seems to have a good idea on that; she smiled and said "Are you by any chance... gawking at my... breasts?"

Todd blankly replied "yep!"

The lady seems to be pleased to hear his shameless answer as she purred "Well... in that case! Carry on then!" then lean her torso closer to his face. Before she back away, the lady tap her finger on Todd's helmet and said "Love the hat by the way!"

Alex said inside of Todd's head " _Hmph! When I hit college! I bet cha my boobs are gonna be bigger than that hag!"_

Rory and Pina frowned as they look at her well stacked chest while put their hands on their own chest. Obviously they're nowhere near the elegant woman's pair of knockers.

The lady then turn to the others and bowed "My, where are my manners? My name is Moxxi, owner of this.. fine establishment! How can I.. be of service?" Moxxi said that as she went behind Pina, put both hand on the princess's shoulder softly, and leaned down next to her face; which made the Princess blushed.

Tina spun around and said "This guy says he wants to be in your fight club tournament!" as she pointed at Todd.

Moxxi smiled and said "Splendid! Follow me big boy!" as she turns around and seductively strut to through the door at the end of the room.

As the group follows her through a small hall with dimmed purple lights and some of Moxxi's family pictures hanging on the wall; they reached a stairway that leads to a very,very very big basement, with the side of a small football field, with a round-shaped fighting ring, covered with electrical fences.

Behind the fences were the roaring crowds, who were cheering, shouting "Kill, Kill , kill!" as they watch the two current contestants battling each other.

The amosphere made Pina and Tuka very uncomfortable. Rory smiled as she saw what's happening inside the ring.

Moxxi the lead the group to her announcer's seat, inside of a small, cozy room above the ground, with a big glass window that offer full view on the ongoing matches below. The lady sat down, crossed her legs and said "You just get to the ring with that door, I'll inform your… registration!"

Moxxi then smiled at the girls "Oh and you girls are my _Mmmm_ … special, special guest, just take a seat right next to me and enjoy the show!"

Tuka,Pina and Lelei awkwardly sat down on the chairs next to Moxxi, the moment Pina sat down, Moxxi leaned her face right next to Pina's ears and whispered "Don't worry! You can snuggle on to me if you're scared!" before Moxxi peck Pina on the cheek; making the princess's face once again as red as a chilly pepper.

…

 _ **Back at the HQ, now also a refugee's shelter…**_

Lilith was lying on the couch as she look at the sleeping guests lying around the base. The siren sighed as she asked Angel, who was sitting on the ground, with her back leaned against the couch "Hey! Where the heck did those eh… 5 gone to anyway?"

Angel shrugged "Don't worry, they're with Todd.."

Lilith frowned "That's why I'm worried! I don't even know the limit of his insanity! God knows what he'd done to them!"

Maya was cleaning the kitchen's sink as she said "That's pretty considerate of you, girl! Oh yea by the way, did you hear about Moxxi's new Underdome tournament? She opened up another one here after Hyperion blew the old one to bits!"

Lilith chuckled "Same ol' Moxxi… Though couldn't deny that she- THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" as she suddenly shot up after she seems to realized something.

Gaige shot up from her makeshift bed, made out of cardboardbox and said "hey! There are kids here granny! Sheeshh…" and lie back down.

Maya threw the sponge into a nearby bucket and asked "You don't think….?"

Lilith stood up, pick up one of her pistol, a gray Unforgiven and said "Exactly! C'mon!"

…

As Todd walking down the stair, leading to the ring, he suddenly feel something landed on his shoulder; feels like of thighs, but how could that be. The psycho look up to see Rory, sitting on his shoulder, holding the horns on his helmet with both her hands; she didn't bring the halberd with her this time, Rory left it in Moxxi's room for some reasons

Before Todd can say anything, Rory said "I wanna participate too! This looks fun!"

Todd fully aware that Rory can hold her own as easy as pie, so there is no reason for him to say no. The Psycho shrugged and said "Whatever you say chief!"

Rory smiled in satisfaction and jumped down from his shoulders. As the two stood in front of the steel door that lead right to the ring. They heard Moxxi's voice on the mic " _Well That's not a bad way to open tonight's deathmatch folks! But I want to see more blood... We're all wanna see more blood... don't we?"_

The crowd cheered in returns while Moxxi continue " _Then let's introduce our second entries tonight!"_

The door began to open; as Todd and Rory steps into the ring, which was covered with bloods, humans body parts and someone's eyeball at the pile of blood next to where they stood; Moxxi continues " _He's from your local bandit community, he killed the mean ol' beast that attacked our town yesterday! He have more scars on his body than my exes combined! Here... Todd... The sweater knitter!"_

That was not the name Todd expect to hear, Pina must have told Moxxi about this. It's a embarrassing thing to most people, but not to Todd, the guy seems more than confident as he strut out to the ring, flexing and showing off while crowd just pointed and laugh at his name.

The Moxxi said " _And his partner! A cute little girl with a deadly attitute.. don't let her size fool ya! She'll drill a hole in your chest that's larger than her own size boysss! Here's... Rory!"_

Just as expected, as Rory steps out, many people doesn't take her seriously as they making fun of her as well. That doesn't bother her either.

After the gate closed behind them, The gate on the other side of the ring began to open. Moxxi then said " _Their first challenger is a big one... and I mean real big... But not in the right part,sadly! Give it up for Khanzz! The Gut-ripper!"_

Stepping out from behind the gate was a ridiculously tall,overly muscle-packed raider, the throbbing veins on his muscles and abs can be see clearly. The giant cracked his knuckle and said "Oh this is gonna be like taking candy from a baby then smash it with your boots!"

Todd then said "You suppose to eat the candy, retard! Not smash it!"

Khanz angrily replied "I meant I'll smash the baby with my boots!"

Rory seems ticks off as she said "You crush babies? Oh that's gonna cost you more than your teeth ya big hairless Gorilla!"

Khanz doesn't waste another word as he clasped his hand together and slammed it to the floor, creating a big shock wave that sent Todd flying into the wall, while Rory easily avoided it by jumping upward, and landed on his clasped fists; the little lolita said "tch, tch, tch... attacking a innocent little girl is also gonna cost you more than your teeth!"

Before Khanz can do anything, Rory step both her feet onto his face and use it as a lauch pad, sending her away from him. The inhumanly force she applied to her feet send Khanz flying as well,but thanks to his heavy build, he didn't flew far. Rory also left a pair of boots-mark on his face.

Khanz was about retaliate after her regained his balance, he saw Todd leaping toward him with the tomahawk in his hand. Todd plunged his tomahawk onto Khanz's incoming fist, thanks to the muscles on the giant's body, it didn't do much damages.

But the tomahawk is still stuck on his arm when Khanz attempt to do a backhand strike on Todd, which the psycho dodged with ease. Khanz pulls the tomahawk out and throw it right at Todd; who, actually caught it by the handle.

Todd then crouched down, Rory quickly run up to him, and use his back as a launchpad, Rory then draw her fist backward as she flew toward Khanz, who's attempting to punch her with his gigantic fist.

As Rory's fist and Khanz's fist collided, they created yet another shockwave. But Khanz seems to be the lesser one as he growl in pain while looking back at his fist; it was shattered, and by shattered, it means Rory's punch broke every single bones inside his fist up to his wrist.

The crowd don't even care about the fact that the little girl have superhuman's strenght, they just roared in excitement. Moxxi said " _My my now that's a hardcore fistbump!"_

Pina was obviously disturbed as she try her best not to look, Tuka was no better as she covered most of her eyes; only to peek at the match from time to time.

Rory look at Todd and said "lie down on your stomach and point your tomahawk forward with both hands!"

Todd didn't even wonder what's her plan, the guy just obey her command right away. Rory then hold both of Todd's foot and smiled at Khanz.

To the audiences amazement, Rory began to spin Todd around like a weight-thrower; the speed began to accelerate until the crowd can barely see due to the sands on the ground being blow all around.

Khanz didn't even know what to do until he saw the little tornado suddenly cleared and Todd was flying right at him.

In just split second, the velocity of the throw made by Rory was faster than a fasted jet on Pandora, thus, Todd pierce right through Khanz's belly. Leaving a large bloody hole on his body. And Todd were glued onto the wall behind Khanz; his pose on the wall was like of a typical egyptian glyphic carving.

The stadium was silent, until Todd raised his thumbs while Rory smiled at her own victory.

Moxxi's voice then said as she saw Khanz's lifeless body fell to the ground " _Mmmmm... That's made me feel sooooo... naughtyyy! Folks! The winner! Todd and Rory!"_

Todd finally managed to get himself off of the wall, he looked at the dent with the shape of himself and said "Man... my ass look big!"

Moxxi then tapped onto the mic and said " _No time for resting yet darlings! Momma needs more blood! Ready for round twooo!"_

Rory smiled at Todd "You know, I like this world already!"

Todd cracked his neck as he said "And I think I needa pee!"

And the two watches as the gate in front of them slowly opens...

End of chapter 5

...


	6. Fight club Pandora 2

Chapter 6: Fight Club Pandora 2: Now with 120% more bloody.

The crowd went crazy when they saw the door in the opposite of where Todd and Rory stands fully open and from with, emerged a pack of raiders. All look liked they're ready to kill; approximitely about more then a dozen of them at first glance.

Moxxi purred into the mic " _Alright boys and girls... play rough, the more the better..."_ before she took a small hammer and slam it on a bell nearby on her desk.

The raider quickly charged at the duo with melee weapons in hands. Todd said as he cracked his neck "Time for you suckers to taste Democracy... In its purest form!" before he suddenly launch his feet upward and landed the tip of his boot into a incoming Raider's groin. The impact was dowry brutal as the raider shrieked like a 10 years old girl while holding onto his crotch and wailing on the ground. The crowd also seems to feel his pain as they all go "OohHHHHHHHH!"

Rory extended the combo by leap onto the air and landed right on that same Raider's crotch, making him shrieked once again before she using him as a launch pad and jump toward another raider, she landed onto the raider's shoulder and grabbed his head before she uses her godly strenght and crushed the poor bastard's head flat; Splattering blood and brain juice everywhere.

The crowd went wild once they saw it. Todd dodged an attack by a big burly raider with a sledgehammer before he punched the big bad raider in the crotch.

The punch doesn't seem to be very effective as the raider just swung his head backward and laughed before he swung the hammer downward on Todd's head, luckily he dodged it as well. Not giving up, Todd repeatedly punch the raider in the crotch multiple times, once again to no avail. The psycho shouted as he does so "What the fuck is your balls made off? That legendary Noki..."

His sentence was cut short when the raider landed a horizontal swing from the hammer right on to Todd's head and sent him flying. As Todd flew toward a wall he shouted "Heyyy! I think I remembered how to cure cancer!"

However once he slammed face-first into the wall, he grunted "God dammit! I lost it again!"

Meanwhile Rory was enjoying her self as she grabbed onto both of a raider 2 times taller than her and using his own arms to punch himself as she said "Stop hitting yourself, Stop hitting yourself, Stop hitting yourself" before he broke both of his arms and rip them off then beat him to death with his own arms.

Rory's face was covered with blood from the guy she just beated to a bloody pulp as she grinned and turn her attention toward the other raiders. One of them yelled before charging right at Rory with a mace with spinning drillheads, who was still picking her ear casually.

In just a flash, the lolita girl punch the raider in his gut. The impact seems to have messed up most of his organs. However before he dropped the mace and fell to his knees, the raider still got enough strenght to punch Rory in the face.

The punch was like a friendly slap on her cheek as Rory smiled and said "Well aren't you a brute!" with a bruise on her cheek. She then pick up the mace and leave him there on the ground, slowly dying from internal bleeding.

Back to Todd, who have just got off of the wall and make his way back to the giant. On the way, Todd grabbed a charging raider and rammed his forehead onto the raider's own. Smashing his skull in the process.

Todd then let go of the dead body and draw his Tomahawk then slash another incoming raider in the chest horizontal before he continue the combo with a neck slicing slash. And as the raider's throat was spraying out blood right in his mask, Todd plunged his fist into the wound on the raider's chest he made earlier for a second before he pulls back out with a bloody beating heart in his palm. The heart was still connected to the veins as Todd crushed it by tighenting his grip; killing the poor bastard in the process.

Todd let go of the body and proceed. This time there were two raiders charing at him; Todd casually look at his two palms before he does a "peace" sign with both hands and point the fingers forward and plunged them right into the two raider's face. He had successfully impaled the two raider's eyes.

Todd then pulls his fingers back out, leaving the two raiders rolling the ground screaming in pains.

On Rory's part, she had just done pummeling a raider 3 times her size to a literally pile of tomato paste with the drillheads mace. Most of her outfit is now covered with flesh, meat and blood.

The lolita girl then stood up and threw the mace right at a raider who attempted to attack her with a spiked metal pipe. The mace landed right on his face; killing him instantly.

Rory then grabbed a raider still alive on the ground by the foot, he seems to have suffered a broken arm. And before the raider knew it, Rory uses her inhuman strenght and beat the incoming raiders with the bastard's body.

She was swinging him in all direction as if she was using a club. Her fierce clubbing killed all the others raiders.

As Rory look back at the guy she used as a weapon, he was long dead. His entire body was covered with blood and all messed up here and there.

Now there are no one left beside her, Todd and the giant raider who was trying to get Todd off his back and out of Todd's neckcrusher sleeperhold by continueously slamming Todd's back agaisnt the metallic wall behind the two.

Todd said to Rory who was stretching her arms "Don't worry I got it!"

Rory sighed as she walks toward the giant raider and punched him in his crotch again. This time thanks to her godly strenght, she can feel something were squished inside the raider's pants, and the next thing she noticed is that his pants were wet, with blood.

The giant let out a girlish scream as he fell on his stomach, prompting Todd to let go of his neck. The Psycho look at Rory as he said "I almost had him... but thanks anyway"

Moxxi was more than pleased with the outcome as she said into the mic excitingly " _Now that's what I'm talking about folks! Some good ol' bloodbath... just the thing to get a single-mother through a boring evening... Now don't go anywhere, The final round for tonight's tournament is about to begin!"_

Just as Moxxi finished her sentence, the door behind her slam open, it was Lilith, Angel and Maya; and they do not look pleased. Lilith enters the room and snarled "Where's. The Nutcase. With the viking hat on?"

Moxxi smiled "Ah, you're just in time honey, he and little miss "goddess of death" is down there, they just about to face of mine... latest specimens" as she pointed at the spectator's window.

As the three ladies take a look; they saw Todd and Rory below. Todd seems to be scratching his butt while Rory was checking her nails.

The crowd chanting the two's names again and again until the opponent's door began to open. Behind it were a bunch of zombies and defilers. They're being push out inside of a large cage.

Moxxi said " _Fresh from doctor Ned's creepy island folks, they're not quite dead, not quite alive, they smelled like one of my exes, they got bad table manner, horrible dental hygene and a unhealthy appatize for brainnssssss! Give a warm welcome to… a bunch of generic zombies! Remember, their bites might not turn ya into a zombie, but It'll surely kill ye! Make a mess boysss!"_

The worker quickly get behind the door and as its closing, one of them took out a remote detonator and push the button on it. The lock on the cage was rigged with micro tnt charge to open it from afar. An efficient way to avoid any unwanted contact with the everhungry zombies.

A tiny explosion blew the lock off and before everyone knows it, the zombies flood out and mindlessly advance toward the two on their rotted legs, a couple of them actually decayed far enough to fell and the upper part of their torso detacthed from their legs, but that didn't stop them from crawling their ass off at the duo.

Rory lick her bloody lips and said "It's been a while since I killing undeads with my bare hands"

Todd was still scratching his butt as he said "It's been a while since I change my underwear…"

Alex said inside his head " _That explains soooo much…"_

Rory awkwardly stares at Todd before she pick up an axe still attached to a dead raider's skull and threw it at the nearest zombie, the axe went right at its skull, killing it instantly. The other zombies still advances, obviously.

Todd didn't say anything as he run toward a defiler, who was preparing to spit its bile at him; grab its head and rotated it in a circle. Thanks to the zombies fragile bones structure, now the defiler is looking at its back with its mouth still open and ready to spew some vomit. Todd then slap at the back of its head; causing it to spit out a large beam of sticky, smelly and possibly toxic bile right at its commrades.

The bile manages to slow them down abit, enough time for Todd to rip the defiler's head off and threw it at another zombie. Todd the charge toward it and uses his bare hands to rip one of its arm off before he kicked the zombie down to the ground and crush its head with his boots

Rory was busy beating a bunch of zombies into a messy pile of goo and blood, using another zombie as a bat. Not satisfied with the results, she grabbed another zombie by its foot and use both of them to beat the poor undeads up.

Back to Todd, who was just finished smashing zombie's head to bits by continuously slamming it to a nearby wall. He suddenly felt something ticklish on his foot, he looked down to find a torso was biting his legs with its toothless mouth. Todd didn't even give a damn as he let go of the zombie he just killed and go for the next one while dragging the torso still working its way through his durable workpants with its rotted gum along.

Todd grabbed another zombie with its mouth wide open and shove his hands into the zombie's mouth and soon, down its throat. Todd then rips its heart out, throught its mouth. He threw the heart away then drill his hand into the zombie's gut. Once again he ripped out something, this time it was the coolant. Further disgusting, Todd wears the coolant over his neck as if it was a scarf and rip the rest of the coolant away from the zombie's gut.

Of course this does not contribute anything in killing it, but seems like Todd's having the time of his life as he leave the zombie be after ripping out its organ and both of its hand to beat up bunch of zombies that were slowly approaching him.

Needless to say, the armless zombie still mindlessly follows Todd as he just beat up every single zombie he can get his hands on in order to try and chomp on his brain. Todd just punch a zombie's head off, literally before he turns back to the armless zombie and shove his hand into its chest and said "perfect timing Brenda! Imma need one of your ribcage" and rip one of the zombie's ribcages off and stab it on to the head of an approaching zombie.

The armless zombie still haven't given up as it continued to approach Todd from behind, just to see Todd turns to it and casually rips out another ribcage and stab it into another zombie's eye and shove it away then laughed maniacally.

Rory seems to have done with her zombie smashing. She was sitting on top of a pile of zombies meats, she was spinning a zombie's head on her index finger before throwing it away and observe Todd as he tear of a zombie's scalp, smash its skull open and took the rotted brain then threw it at the crowd. He can heard someone shouted "AW FUCK! MY POPCORN!" just a couple of second right after he threw it.

Alex seems to be overjoyed as she shouted inside Todd's head " _WOOOOOOO! It's just Like my 2_ _nd_ _Years SPRING BREAKKK!Except that it was a pair of testicle, not a smelly mushy brain!"_

As the zombies were all nearly either un-undead or too incapacitated to fight, Moxxi said " _Get ready for the next waveeee boys and girls!"_

As Lilith and the other saw another large cage filled with hungry zombie were being push out, Lilith shot up from her seat and said "Alright that's it! Tuka, Tina, Your highness! We're going back…"

Pina seems worried about Rory and Todd as she said "But…"

Tuka added in "It seems quite… fun… pretty disgusting but… fun"

Maya rubbed her forehead and said "Dammit we better get Tuka and Lelei outta here before the little innocent inside their mind's completely crushed" as she grabbed Tina and Tuka's hand then said "You too Tina, it's wayyyyyy past your bedtime"

Pina and Lelei seems reluctant as the two stood up and follows the others back to the HQ. Moxxi smiled as she wave the gang goodbye and said "Come back soon hons' "

…

 _2 Hours later, back at HQ…_

Everyone was asleep, until they're were all woken up by the loud,continuous bang on the metal door. Lilith draws her pistol as she slowly sit up with a frown on her face; as she walks toward the door, Maya said with her eyes still closed "Relax Lith… It's must be Todd and that psycho kid"

Maya smirked "And that's why I need my pistol" as she grabbed the handle and slide the door open, behind it was Todd and rory, whose bodies was covered in zombie goos, blood and fragments of their organs, include eyes, lungs, kidney. Todd still have the coolant he took earlier dangling round his shoulder, there was also a zombie's head impaled on the horn of his helmet.

Rory was counting a stack of money with her bloody hands before she gave it to Lilith, who was till at a loss and said "Here little missy, Todd says he won this money to pay you back for the "Jet incident"!" before Rory pick the piece of some Zombie's brain stuck on her hair out and went inside.

Todd then silently returned to his dog house; but before he can crawl in, Lilith asked "… Is this a joke?"

Todd shrugged "uhhhh… do you find it funny?"

Lilith said "No?"

Todd then said "Then its not! I said I'll pay you back remember?" and craw inside the dog house. Lilith just stood there, counted the money again; she heard Angel's voice inside that goes "Oh my gosh! You smell like a gas station toilet! C'mon, let's get you in the shower, you don't wanna kill everyone here with that smell shorty… sheeshh"

The redhead sighs as she closed the door and went back inside, leaving Todd snoring like a pig inside his "home" with all the zombie organ still stuck on his body.

…

 _Meanwhile, in the other world…_

"C'mon you lazy pricks, you walk like my dead grandma!" said a man with blue hair, right parted; he seems to be wearing a mask that are flexible enough to inmitate his various facial expression to perfection. He was walking through a wood at night.

The man wears a zip up jacket, a pair of worn pants, boots and a rare crimson Flayer Shotgun on his back. He was accompanied by a small army, wearing Hyperion standard combat armors and all armed to the teeth. One of the follower said "Uhhh boss, What exactly are we looking for here again?"

The man smiled as he look at his holomap, it seems to be showing various locations with the Eridians symbol marked on it and said "Tell me Flanagan, what's the first thing we know about the Eridians?"

The follower then said "Uhh, that they're ugly?"

The man leading chuckled "True… and what else?"

The follower think about it for a second before answering "They're billion years ahead of us?"

The leader nodded "Precisely! So I wouldn't be so surprised if they found a way to travel through various dimensions… just do what they do, and left their crumbs for us to pick up… This world is no exception…"

The leader then sat down next to a nearby rock and wipe off the moss on its surface. To everyone's surprise, there were the Eridians's upside down V symbol carved nicely on it.

The leader smiled "Seems like the …ancient inhabitants of this world used to worship them… once they left, they erased most of the evidences of their existant , including the ones who kissed their hindged feet… clever move… but not well carried-out…"

He then stood up and said to the men "Alright ladies! I want to cover as much ground as we can, flip the entire place up if you have to, The eridians left some of their… toyboxes here as well… Oh and eh… get aquainted with the locals while you're at it would you please?"

…

 _The next morning, in Pandora…_

"GOD DAMMIT SANTA!" Lilith shouted frantically as she was startled by a loud bang from outside the warehouse. She looked around to find everyone still asleep; Rory is sleeping on her lap, next to Tina who was cuddling the lolita girl while she snores. Lilith gently get up on her feet and whispered to herself "What the heck going on out there?" and heads toward the door with on hand readied on the handle of her pistol.

As Lilith opened the door, she saw Todd who was standing in front of her, with the dog house on top of his head, covering his upper body right down to his waist. Seems like he forgot he sleeping inside of a dog house when he woke up today. Nonetheless, Todd waved at her and said "Oh, about the dog…"

Lilith shove her palm forward and said "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see the dog house… Now, you were saying?"

Todd then said "Well I have the craziest dream, you were there, Tina were there, I was there too… I dreamt that I was a dog with a cleft asshole, an eyepatch and a peg leg, Tina was my master… You were her evil stepmom with a huge pair of boobs and slight drinking problem... Roland is your filthy rich bisexual husband… Brick is your 10 years old son with a bigggest beard I've ever seen and a steroid junky… Axton were the hooottt ass butler that you secretly screws every Saturday nights when Roland's out screws other guys at the bar!..."

Lilith's face was froze with a funny expression as she listen to Todd's dream, it was so weird she can't even stop listening. Not knowing to both, since Todd's vision is blocked by the dog house, Rory, Tina, Tuka, Axton, Maya and Angel had also woken up. They heard voices at the door so they got curious and thus now they're just standing there, being unable to stop listening to his dream.

Todd continues "… Rory, Tuka and Lelei was the three kind hearted sisters who always support Tina in her quest to create the world biggest,hottest, smokiest TNT meatball dessert… OH and Angel is the beautiful princess from a neighboring town whom Tina have a huge ass crush on… That.. old sage guy was the local old coot who hangs around the dumpsters digging for pig feets; he always give Tina helpful life advice and occasionally scratch my half shaved belly… One day, Angel and her guards: Zer0, Salvador and Mordecai came to the town where Tina lives… Tina was on her way to take me to the vet so he can take a look at a stake stucked in my neck for like 10 years, she ran into Angel on the way… Tina be like "Hummana, hummana hummana…" Angel was all like "Oh elegant desert flower, will you come to the royal destruction derby with me? I'll be ever so horny if you do…" Wait, did she said horny or happy? Oh well… anyway.. I was like "Roof! Roof ! Roof!... "

Maya said "It's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard…"

Angel still got a big blush on her face as she said "Yet I can't stop listening…"

Todd then continues, with the dog house still on top of him "Tina agrees, she drag my impaled ass back home instead of taking me to the vet… She tells her mom, which is you, who was screwing Axton for the fifth time that morning in her private study! Tina be like "Oh mother, can I please go to the royal destruction derby? I will ever so happy to be there, all those excitments, the broken bones, the dismembered bodies, I just want to see all those things just once in my life! Oh please mother, pretty please?"

Axton grinned "I like where this is going…"

Lilith was still frozen.

Todd continues "… The mother, still you, just switch to a new position as she said "No! You are not going to the royal destruction derby you little runt! Your father cheated on me, so NOW I dump all my anger on you instead of him, the obvious cause of my pain! Now go get me another lube bottle!"

Todd hangs his head and continues "Little Tina was sad, oh so sad, I was so mad at the evil mother so I went like "Roof! Roof! Roof! Roof! Roooooof! Grrrrr… Roof! Roof! Roof" at her before Tina drag me back to the storage to get her mother some more lube… The three kind sisters heard the conversation, so they helped Tina to snuck out that night with Tuka disguised as Tina!

Todd then said "Tina's dress was too ugly to go to the destruction derby, as she attempt to kill one of the guests at her orgy that night to steal a nice dress, Gaige, the fairy Godmother appeared and BAM! She gave little Tina a whole new dress made from titanium lacing and internal shield generator…"

He continues "But… even with a pretty dress Tina can't drive a jet, she's underage… She was so devastated so she just broke down and curse her mother with every single curse words she learned from the old coot…"

Todd sighs and continues "Then, the old man appears, he was snuck into her mansion to steals some booze, he saw the angry Tina and touched by her dream… He use his jet to took her to the destruction derby… But on the way, The old coot warns here to get home by 12PM because that's when his pilot license expired…"

Todd then pacing back and forth as he continue with the story "Tina arrived at the destruction derby and were invited to sit next to princess Angel, they have great time together watching all the cars, flesh, bones, eyeballs, intestines, kidneys flying around without a care in the world… But some drunkard stood up and shouted "HOLY FUCK IT's 12PM MY WIFE IS GONNA SKIN MY SON FOR THIS!" Tina forgot about the curfew, she ran as fast as she could back to the jet, dropping one of her special pocket time bomb with a special combination lock that only her can bypass… The princess swore to find the beautiful young village girl and return her time bomb… As for Tina, she and the old coot was chased by the fuzz since his license expired! Not wanting to put the young girl in trouble, The old coot eject her from the jet and flew off… Tina landed safety on the roof of her mansion and managed to sneak back in without her mother noticing…"

By this time, everyone already woken and are all listen to his story, Gaige was nomning on a box of popcorn as she listen.

Todd continues "Then Angel arrived, gave Tina the bomb, she disarmed it in time before it goes off, Thennnnnnn everyone was happy The end!"

Maya awkardly look at Brick who was weeping at the story and said "really Brick? Really?"

Tina's eyes was as bright as diamonds as she yelled "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Rory smiled "I like the part where she curses"

Axton seems to like the story as he clapped his hand but was stopped my Lilith as she stared at him with her burning eyes.

Todd then said "Anyway… what's for breakfast?"

…

End of chapter 6


	7. The Little Countess's fieldtrip

_Chapter 7: The little countess's field trip._

 _The other world, Ithalica…_

The view first show a large castle with smokes,fires,screaming and numerous gunshots coming from inside.

"Your Highness Lookout!" shouted a guard as he jump in front of a young girl, around 11, with long hair in a shade of light ginger.

As he does so, a bullet went straight into the back of his neck, killing him instantly.

The girl, who was slightly terrified at the moment didn't stop running as she look back at the pursuers, who was in fact Hyperion's mercs and they are still firing their battle rifles at her and the other guards and servants that was accompanying the girl.

The two groups eventually reaches a dead end when they run into the castle's dungeon. The young girl then pulls a nearby torch, which turns out to be a lever that causes the wall to open upward,slowly.

As the Hyperion's personnels are closing in with their guns blazing, the girl then said "Hurry everyone, we need to crawl thro-Oof

Her sentence was cut short when a guard shove her through the gap that was just her height before pulling the level again, causing the door to close back down.

As the gap getting smaller and smaller, the girl shouted at her people "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The guard say "Buying you some times your highness, that wall isn't going to hold them off for long… their weapons will pierce throught it like paper, we can probably hold them off for… at least a minute..

The girl couldn't say anything as she watches the wall completely closed in front of her. She quickly get herself together and began running toward the exit.

Just seconds after she does so, the girl gritted her teeth as she hears gun shots from behind.

…

It took 2 minutes for the girl to reaches the exit that leads to the back of the castle. In addition there was a footpath that leads into the forest ahead.

The girl however was frozen as she saws numerous collumn of smokes coming from the direction that the city her family's castle reside in.

She slowly shook her head with a pained look on her face as she whispered "Noo…the citizens…"

Then, nurmerous shouting can be heard from inside the tunnel that she came out of such as "There's the exit! C'mon!" and "Jesus she sure is fast for a kid in a dress and high heels!" and "Or you're just too fucking slow for a professional merc with running boots"

This gave her no other choice but to continue along the foothpath.

…

As the girl walks cautiously among the path, with only a dagger as her personal protection, two mysterious figures follows her from behind the tree lines.

After half a mile of walking, the girl reached a portal, which being lead to by the footpath. This seems to surprise her as she said "…A Portal? But… why? Why here?"

"Countess Myui?" said a female voice from behind that startled the young girl who seems to be a young countess named Myui.

The girl quickly turns around with her dagger readies, but quickly recognize the two women in front of her, who seems to wear the same type of armor as Pina Colada.

The girl then said as she slowly lower her weapon "You're… from the Rose-Order of Knights?"

The woman with short, dark purple hair nodded "Yes milady, my name is Beefeater E Caty"

The woman with the long, blonde hair, with an addition of two twisted tails in the front then said "And I am Bozes Co Palesti"

As the blonde woman said so, around a dozen of knights emerges from behind the trees.

The girl then asked "Wha…what is going on? These.. men with strange armors and weapons that can fire projectiles repeatedly just… appears out of nowhere… and then they…they… my citizens… I…"

She the began to fell to her knees and began sobbing "I.. couldn't protect them…not even one…"

Beefeater then said "There wasn't anything you or us could have done milady… those outlanders are far more powerful than our forces… we was able to evacuate as much civillians to the countryside since the attacks began…"

Bozes then added in "But… the casualties was… still too horrific… they do not discriminate genders and ages… those…scumbags…" as she gritted her teeth.

Myui then asked "But… what are you two doing here?"

Beefeater said "We were searching for Princess Pina Colada… she was last seen near one of these portals during the Emperor's expedition a few days ago… I fear she might have entered the other side…either agaisnt her will or not… but, seeing that those murderers coming out from these gates… she's in grave danger,and we, as the Knights of the Rose-Order, cannot just stand by and do nothing…"

Myui then said "Bu…but… who knows what might waiting for us over there…ther…there might be monsters…"

The three was then startled by the shouting from the same Hyperion mercs that was chasing Myui closing on them.

Without a word, Bozes lift Myui up in the same manner of a prince carrying a princess before she look at Beefeater and nodded in unison before the two woman jumps inside the portal.

…

 _Pandora, not far from Titan's End…_

"What…is this… barren land?" said Bozes as she put Myui down and look around the sand,abandoned shelters and debris filled landscape around her.

Myui swep the dust off of her dress before she said "Welcome to Titan's End… food,drinks and massacres…?" while looking at a wooden sign written with blood and by hand.

Beefeater seems worried as she said "This can't be good… the locals doesn't seems to be very friendly…"

The moment she said so, the three heard a loud horn coming from the camp just ahead, which happen to be Todd's old camp. Next thing the trio knows was that a group of Psychos was running toward them ferociously. One of them can be heard screaming "FRESSSSHHHHH MEATTTTTT!"

Myui readies her dagger but Bozes and Beefeather quickly stood in front of her and readied their swords.

The first Psycho lunge toward the group,only to have his head slice clean off by Beefeater.

The next one threw his tomahawk at her but Bozes quickly steps in and caught it by the handle before throwing it back.

The psycho managed to dodge it by moving his head sideway,however the tomahawk land right onto another psycho behind him.

Beefeater then dodge an tomahawk swing before she stab the psycho who dodged the tomahawk earlier in the neck before slicing both his arms off.

It didn't take much effort from the Rose Knights to took care of the initial onslaught from Pandora's bandits welcoming committee, however as the last of the Psycho drops to the ground, an entire battalion of bandits emerges from the gate, including Psychos, Badass Psychos, regular bandits, even a couple of Midget Psychos can be spotted among the ranks.

Bozes then look at Beefeater and said "They have the same weapons as those outlanders… we can't fight them head on like this.."

As she said so, another group of bandits emerges from the otherside of the path, blocking the Knights and Myui's potential escape route.

Beefeater then said "Well we can't exactly back away from this either…"

As the savages began to charges toward them, they all stopped from hearing a loud engine noise.

…

 _5 minutes earlier…_

"Okkkkkkieee…. That's another chores done" said Todd as he put a check mark next to a line that says " **Help Tina get her teddie back from the Fugly Brats gang"** that was written on a piece of paper among numerous other chores listed. A chore that reads " **Unclog Brick's personal toilet with a spoon"** with a check mark beside it can be seen.

The psycho then put the paper back into the glove compartment as he shift the gear on his buggy,which was attached to a small mobile container with hover-tech at the bottom to keep it floating behind the vehicle as it goes.

Todd then pull a metal pike out of his chest with one hand and threw it out as he said "Man, for a bunch of12 years old dropout broads, they sure know how to fight" before he reaches for a dagger stuck in his kneecap and pull it out as well.

Pina was also riding with him on the other seat, the princess have taken off her upper armor plating, leaving a sleeveless turtle neck top and a visible Kenshi's shield generator on her belt. She took a hankerchief from her satchel bag and wipe the blood off of his chest as she said "I'm surprised you actually didn't kill any of those youngsters…"

Todd's only reply was a shrug as he took a health pak and inject it into his neck before he smash it into his forehead, startling Pina as he does so.

The Psycho then look at the headless teddie bear on his lap, being fastened to the seatbealt,right beside a Vladof Skewering Rifle that look incredibly smiliar to an AK-47 as he said to himself "Maybe Tina won't notice…"

He then check the rear view mirror, then the PDA map on the dashboard before he said "Okkkkie… A Dual-stage plutonium compacted generator… now where can I get one?Duhhh~~~ Jeffrey's coffee machine" right before he ran over a stray Skag, spalttering its green blood on the front grill.

As the Psycho took a slight turn, pass the sign that Myui read earlier, he saw a pack of bandit block the roads with their back turned toward him, seems like they were cheering and shouting vulgarities at something.

Pina seems to be on edge as she slowly reaches for her sword but was stopped by Todd who said "Woahhh there yer highness, they're my peeps… just relaxxxx ~~~~ and let me do the talking.."

The moment he said so, Todd steps on the gas and ram right into the crowd, crushing a couple of bandits in the process and splatter their blood all over the dashboard, his body and Pina's face.

That was more than enough to draw the attention of everyone as they all look at the buggy and its driver, who jumps out of the seat with a chainblade tomahawk on his hand as he said "Eyyyyy~~~~~ guys!"

There was no responds from the bandits,not with words anyway. One of the Psychos actually gave Todd the Finger, while Bozes,Beefeater and the Knights instantly recognize the princess with Beefeater shouted "Oh my god YOUR HIGHNESS!" as she ran toward Colada.

The princess was also in shock, and relief as she jump out of the buggy and run toward Beefeater and hold both of her hands and said "Cate, Palesti… everyone!Thank god you're ok!"

Myui then approaches Colada and bowed, which Colada quickly notices and said "Oh! Countess Myui… wha..what are you doing here?"

Myui lowers her head and said "It's…"

Before she can say anything, they heard a loud scream from the bandits rank "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE FREAK?"

The group turns to see Todd, still quite calm as he replied "Oh you know…groceries shopping,saving space dolphins,doing cheap errands for big red hot boss-lady, anyway eh, is Jeff home? I need to talk to him 'bout somes…"

Before Todd can finish his sentence, he can feel footsteps, very heavy footsteps from the bandit camp's entrance that shook the earth.

In just moment after he heard the steps, a 2 meters tall Psycho with muscles that can only exist in comic books. He was topless, exposing numerous scars on his torso and wore what seems to be a bucket-like welding mask with spikes on his head.

The colossal sized psycho was wearing a heavily torn orange inmate pants and a handmade metal boots with spiked toes, 3 spikes on each toes to be precise.

Todd then look at the giant before he said sheepishly "Eyyyy~~~~ Jeffrey… you've been working out bruh?"

The gigantic Psycho, who turns to be Jeff only respond was a low irritated growl.

This prompted Todd to continues "Anyway eh, long story short, I reallly need your "coffee machine", well technically it was Flathead's vibrator before you… eh… flatten his head and take it when you lost to him in a Poker game last month… Anyway I need that thingamajiggy, permanently, and…how do I put it nicely um… you say yes…I'll take it, then I'll split the money with you guys later… You say no, I'll take it, and split the money with you guys later…difference is one of the scenario will include lots and lots of "hurting"… SO, what sayyys~~~~ YOU, big guy?"

The bandits was murmuring to each other about the fact that Todd was threatening who seems to be the head honcho of Titan's End bandit camp.

Jeff then let own a long,low growl after he heard Todd's proposal.

Todd on the other hand seems to understand what's going on as he turns toward the ladies and said to Colada "Ehh he's having one of those critical thinking moments again… this probably gonna take a while…"

He then approaches the group, passing the bloody thirsty stares of his buddies before he reaches out his hand in front of Beefeater and said with a cheery voice "Hi, I'm Tod…"

His sentence was cut short when the tip of Beefeater and Bozes's swords touches his neck.

Beefeater snarled at the Psycho "Stay BACK you filthy savage!"

Colada was about to steps in to calm Beefeater down but once again, she wasn't able to do so when Todd quickly replied "Beautiful AND fiesty… I like that in a woman"

Bozes gritted her teeth as she said "Why you…"

Todd then said "What, you royal assnesses can't take an honest compliment? Well excuseeee me, purple head, would you prefer to be called Joan of Arseee?"

Colada then push both away from each other as she said "Calm down Palesti…You too Cate… He's… he's…seems to be on our side…"

Bozes seems shock as she replied "Yo…You can't be serious your highness!He' one of THEM!"

Colada said "I know, I know… when we got to this realm, he…he single handledly save my life, from the fangs of this realm's faunas… He could've kill me with ease but he didn't…So I… I trust him…"

As she said so, the view turns to Todd, who look at Myui,who seems to be afraid of him as he said "Nice dress"

As the guy says so, he can hear Jeff's voice from behind, deep and slow as the gigantic Pyscho said "Jeff no allow… Todd fight Jeff for coffee machine, to the…ehhh… deaf…"

Todd seems delighted as he said "That's what I'm talking about…"

The psycho then crack his neck a couple of times as he doing some brief warm up before he waltz toward Jeff.

Beefeater,Bozes and Myui was then startled when what seems to be a small tablet on Colada's belt rung.

The princess took it out and said to the three "Oh, this is a communicating tool of this realm, Lilith must be calling about Todd…"

Bozes tilt her head "Lilith?"

Colada then said "Oh…she's one of the residents that gave me and the citizens of Coda a shelter"

Colada then push a button on the screen, then, a hologram of an irritated Lilith appeared right before she said "Colada? What's that idiot doing? Humping Skags again?"

Lilith's image obviously startled the knights, but not Colada. The princess then awkwardly say "Um… no.. he's attempting to fight one of his fellow bandits…and possibly the entire bandit camp for that "Generator" you were asking for…"

Lilith then said "Say no more… I'm coming"

Before she hungs up, Lilith's projection can be seen yelling "EY MAYA! Get Gaige, Tina and Rory, and a CAMERA! Todd's gonna get his ass rape"

The moment Lilith's image disappeared, Beefeater turns to see Todd dodging a massive ground smash from Jeff before he punched the big guy in the groin with all his might.

However,as his fist collide with where Jeff's nads suppose to be, what greeted Todd's fist was a solid, metallic surface.

The impact creates a loud bell ringing-like sound that echos through the roaring cheers from the bandit crowd.

Todd then look at his fist, now with 3 broken fingers and blood coming out of it before looking back at Jeffrey's groin then said "Shieetttttttt Jeff… I was just kidding about daring you to fight a Skagzilla with your dick, I didn't think you'd actually do it for real"

Todd then swing his tomahawk at Jeff's torso, although the blade went through his flesh, Jeff doesn't seems to be in pain as he grab Todd by his neck,with the tomahawk still stuck in the giant's chest.

Todd, still quite calm with Jeff's fist tightening its grip on the guy's neck said "Ey Jeff, what does a grenade says to a guy's face?" as he pull out a sticky grenade from his waist holster and slaps it onto Jeff's arm.

The big guy just look at the grenade cluelessly as he let out another long growl.

As the LED light on the grenade began to flash and beep faster, Todd says "It saids…"

Right after he says so, the charge exploded, completely severed Jeff's arm, and Todd who was still in its grip from Jeff's body.

As Todd landed on the ground next to Jeff's decapitated arm, he can hear a loud roar from behind the smoke, then a fist pierce right through the smoky curtain and landed right on Todd's face, severely damages his mask before launching him 2 meters away.

As this happen, Colada, Bozes,Myui and Beefeater was startled by a female's excited scream that goes "OOOOOOOOOH, This is going to look SO good on YouHolo"

The group of Knights turns to see Maya, Lilith,Gaige, Tina and Rory,who were watching the fight, next to Lilith's brand new jet.

As Beefeater,Bozes, Myui and the Knights look at the girls of Pandora awkwardly, Colada then said to them "Uh everyone…this is Lilith, and her colleagues Maya,Gaige and Tiny Tina…"

Beefeater then took a deep breath before she nervously approaches the redhead siren, slowly reaches out her hand and said "Greetings, my nam is Be.."

Her sentence was cut short when Lilith ,who was still looking at her holo recorder reaches out her hand and raise her index finger and making a shush sound before saying casually "Hold that thought fancy pants…"

All the purple haired knight can do was lower her hands and dash her eyes back to the fight right in front of her.

As Todd got back up from the ground, he can clearly see half of his mask laying on the ground. Knowking half of his face is now exposed to the public, Todd quickly covers it with one hand while looking at Jeff, who not only unfazed by the explosion, but was charging at him at full speed, holding his own decapitated arm as a weapon as the big guy does so.

As Jeff was about to smash his arm-club down on the smaller Psycho, Todd screamed "TIME OUT! TIME OUT!"

Surprising enough, Jeff actually stopped and froze on his current pose as Todd said to him "Could you eh… wait a bit?…I need me a new mask"

Jeff gave out a low,short growl in reply, which Todd said "Thank you"

He then walks toward a nearby Bandit, and then, without warning Todd punches the bastard right in his nuts with full force. The pain causes the bandit to let out a long high-picthed growl before he passes out on the ground.

The others bandits didn't even seems to bother as they just look on without a word being uttered.

As the awkward silence continues, Todd crouches down and, instead of taking off his unconcious comrade's mask, he pull the guy's pants down instead, revealing a stained,yellowing white boxers underneath which caused Colada,Myui,Bozes, Beefeater and the knights, which composed of females members blushes.

Todd then took out a serraded Bowie Knife from his boot holster and start cutting the pants into what looked like a groceries bag with a silly looking knot on the bottom before he uses the knife to poke two holes for the eyes and put it on,over the other half of his mask.

Colada's eyes widened as she saw a glimpse of Todd's eyes before he put the pants-mask on, it was silver, the pupil was barely visible, with no eyelid whatsoever, the rest of his face was covered by his hand.

Todd then took a deep inhale in his new mask before he said "Oooowee, somebody piss their pants last night!"

The Psycho then look back as Todd and said "Ok big guy, C'mon!"

However, Todd seems to be talking to a corpse, seems like Jeff died from severe blood-loss, quite a lame way to die.

The Psycho then spread his arm in the air briefly before lowering it as he said awkwardly "Well… didn't see that coming…"

Lilith and Maya seems disappointed, with Lilith shouted "Aw C'mon! I wasted 10 minutes of my life filming this just for some LAME-ASS Breaking Dawn of the Old Twilight Moon conclusion? Even Brick taking a shit is more exciting than this"

Todd then look back at his buddies, who was staring at him in silence and said "So eh… guess I won,In a pretty lame and unfair manner but…I won, So I'll just take that Generator and be out of your…"

His sentence was cut short when a Psycho among the ranks screamed "GET HIM!" with his tomahawk raised above his head and one hand pointing right at the murderer of their leader.

Then, the entire bandit crowd gave out a wild,earth shattering roar before the drop their firearms, pulls out their melee weapons, ranging from spiked clubs,tomahawk to spears and all charged right at Todd.

Beefeater shook her head with a smirk as she said "He's a dead man…"

Colada on the other hand just folded her arms and said "I… wouldn't say that so soon Cate..You two don't know him like I do… and I've only been here for only 3 days…"

Rory seems excicted as she said "Hey~~ I wanna join in"

Maya then said "I think you should sit this one out…ehh… Granny… yo…you wouldn't mind if I called you Granny right?I mean if you're… really is a goddess like you told us… you're gotta be like… older than this shithole we're living in"

The girl raises one of her eyebrow as she answered "As a matter of fact I do…"

Maya then shrugged "Oh…well anyway, Granny… I wanna see how tough he really is…specially agaisnt these… 101 Retards"

Rory pouted in reply as she and the other look on.

Todd look at his angry, charging buddies for a bit before he cracked his neck, and snap his broken fingers back into place before the guy launch his fist into the first bandit who was swinging his shock baton at the Psycho.

Todd's fist dislocated the bandit's jaw, knocking him out instantly. Todd then dodge a haymaker from another bandit before he grab the guy's nose and twist it with all his strenghts and broke it as a result, the Psycho then slams his head into the bandit's face, further damages the bastard's nose and knocking him out.

Todd then uses the already knocked out bandit's face to block a haymaker from a Badass Psycho, resulted in yet another injury on the unconcious bandit, which was a dislocated neck.

The psycho then pull the shock baton from the knocked out bandit before he let go of the guy, dodge yet another left hook from the badass Psycho, an axe swing from behind by a midget psycho, who quickly jumped on Todd's shoulders and continously smashing a rock onto Todd's face before Todd shove the shock baton into the air filter on the midget's mask, electrocuted him until the midget passes out.

Todd, still with the unconcious midget on his shoulders grabbed the guy's leg and throw him toward the badass psycho, who knock the midget away with one hand. However, as he does so, Todd quickly runs toward him and smash the baton into the big guy's crotch area and electrocuted him.

As the badass psycho,now with a burn hole in the front of his pants and shitstains on the back blacked out and fell to the ground, buried a midget psycho under him as he does so, Todd quickly took the big guys's mask,revealing a horrifically disfigured face underneath.

As he prepared to put it on, a bunch of psychos and bandits mobbed him and seemingly pin the guy to the ground, pounding him as they does so.

As the scene went on, Maya was typing something into her social account that reads " _#Psychoslivesmatteroopsjustkidding"_ while recording the scene and stream it live.

Todd have just finished putting a new Psycho's mask, nearly identical to his old one, he tried to block the punching and clubbing as he reaches his right palm, with a broken thumb toward a bandit's bandolier.

As the beating went on,the view then shows Lilith,with a delighted grin on her face as she continues recording notices what seems to be a grenade pin flew out from the crowd and landed near her feet.

In just seconds after that, an explosion tore a couple of bandits and psychos to shreds and severely injured numerous others.

Bozes, Beefeater and the Rose Knights quickly uses their shields to block the flying meat chunks that was heading toward Colada and Myui.

The purple haired woman then look at the smoke from the explosion ahead with horror and confusion as she asked "Wha…what…just happened?"

Colada then squeeze herself pass the Knights, walking toward the clearing smoke curtain, step by step as she said "I think that was a… Grenade, a highly destructive weapons from this realm…"

Bozes was wiping the bloods and some brain bits off of her shield as she said "Gre..nade?"

Colada, who seems to have learned a thing or two about Pandora's weaponry during her short 3 days stay as she said "… It suppose to be a mixture of chemicals cotained inside of a hand-ful ball-shaped metallic ball… you suppose to pull a ring shaped pin on the weapon, after that,you have about 5 to 7 seconds to throw it at your enemies or it will explode, whether or not it still in your hand.."

As the smoke completely cleared, Colada's eyes, aswell as the Knights, along with Bozes, Myui and Beefeater as they saw Todd, still alive,standing on his feet, but badly burned from the explosion. Amazingly his new mask is still intact, save for some ash and burnt spots.

Bozes slowly put one hand over her mouth as she notices the bone on his left leg were poking out, so was the bone on the wrist area of his left arm.

A couple of the Knights actually vomit when they saw large portion of his scalp was dangling over his mask, revealing the guy's skull, along with what seems to be a shrapnel sticking out of it.

In addition, seems like a couple of his ribs were broken during the mobbing as indicated by one of them sticking out of his torso. There was also a rusty serrated machete being plunged into his torso from the back.

Yet, what made Beefeater's jaw drop was the horrendously injured Psychopath in front of her then look around awkwardly before he spotted Tina,who was looking at her headless teddie and said "Ey Kid! I got bad news about your Teddie…"

As he took a step toward Tina, Todd stumbles and fell, due to his broken leg, but shows no sighs that hes in pain.

As he tries to stood back up, he continues "See… there were this… place called… Oh who am I kidding? The Brats holds yer bear hostage, demanding my buggy,my rifle and my boots… I say no, they pluck the head off… so I…"

The scene then quickly shows Todd, with a pike in his chest, spanking one of the Brats gang members on the butt as the girl cursing and screaming at him with some of the most vile profanity known to men, next to a bunch of unconcious Fugly brats members, with their skirts lifts up and their butts tinted red from the spanking.

The scene then switches back to the present,showing Tina's with a startrucked eyes as she stares at Todd.

Once Todd manages to get back up, he skips toward Lilith on one foot and said "The Generator should be in there boss… *yawnnn* me go sleepy now" before he fell right back on the ground face first and snores obnoxiously.

Rory then tilted her head and cooed "Awwww he's like a little puppy"

Lilith seems to have just finished uploading the video, dials Zed's frequency before she spoke into it "Hey eh Zed… we know it's a bad time and everything… you know, with you having your first date with that woman with 3 boobs and a eh… ahem… extra thingamajiggy down there but we need your skills yet again… and yes…it's Todd…"

The red head then look back at the sleeping Psycho in front of her then back at Beefeater, who was looking at him with a astounding look on her face as she asked "What… kind of un-godly creation is this savage?"

Colada then said to her "We'll answers your questions when we get back to the Sanctuary…"

Before anyone can say anything else, Tina approaches Myui, who seems reluctant, reaches out her dusty hand and smiles "Hiya, I'm Tina, you wanna buy a homemade Plasma charges? Made 'em myself"

…

End of chapter 7


End file.
